Run Rich Girl Run
by Ms Marvel Dixon
Summary: Jenna and her baby sister Beth are now on the run form the mindless eating zombies that were once people. They think they are alone after months of finding no one alive. When they meet up with old faces will it be a happy meeting or will Jenna's struggles truly start? Sequel to Poor Little Rich Girl... must read that first to understand :) Enjoy!
1. The world ended

And we fast forward a few months into the lives of Jenna and Beth.

I own nothing but my own characters :) Enjoy!

* * *

" Come on Beth I know your tired honey. We have to keep going." Jenna said as the two ran through the trees. They both had backpacks strapped to them that had everything they had left in the world. A few clothes and maybe a can of food. That was it.

They said it was a flu but what it really was an epidemic. People were dying and coming back to life. Except they didn't come back as themselves. Over the past two months Jenna and Beth had watched as these 'people' tare the living apart. They had met as few people on the road who had different names for them. Bitters, Geeks, and walkers. All meant the dead that actually ate the living.

One bite or scratch you were a goner. The infection apparently started in the brain and once the person dies on the stem comes back. Jenna had met a few doctor that were on the run who knew what was going on.

The world had defiantly gone to shit and all Jenna had now was Beth and making sure they stayed alive. The gun training Shane had given her over the years has paid off countless times. Jenna and Beth had come across a gun and ammo store so her backpack was filled with hand guns and ammo. Beth's was filled with clothes the two had to share.

They never did find a group of survivors that knew what they were doing. It seemed they were waiting for rescue then making a new life. Jenna knew there was no rescue coming for them.

In this world she realized everyone had lost someone. All she had left was Beth. She had no idea if Carl or Shane were alive. A part of her wanted to think Lori was dead. Lori left Jenna there to be ripped apart. Lori had never really liked Jenna but to leave someone to die seems a bit cruel.

So now they had to survive and so far they were doing well on their own. They made small camp sites and came across a young couple who were struggling to survive. Tony and Macy. They were no more than 25 and looked like they had been through hell. Beth and Jenna agreed the two could travel with them. All four were very clear on the rules, you get bite or scratched the minute you die you are shot. No one ever wanted to become one of those freaks.

" Tony I'm so tired can't we just rest for a bit?" Macy complained one afternoon. Everyone was tired and knew if they didn't rest they wouldn't be able to keep this up.

" Alright there is a highway about a days walk from here. There has to be abandoned cars somewhere. I say we rest tonight and then move on in the morning." Jenna said and everyone nodded. " We aren't staying down here. We are going to climb these trees. Safer up there." She said and they all did as they were told. There they spent the night. Jenna had not gotten a good night sleep since they left their home on King Country several months ago. So it was no surprise to her when she didn't fall asleep.


	2. Anyone out there?

Sorry for the wait. And i should tell y'all that this is all set in season two. The group had already been looking for Sophia for a few days and so yea. Enjoy!

* * *

:)

" Carol and I will go back to the highway. Shane come with. Maybe Sophia wandered back to the highway." Andrea said to Rick who was staring at the map.

" I want to go." Carl's voice said over the group.

" No." Lori stood up.

" Mom look I'm fine. I'm walking around. I want to help Sophia. She is my friend." Carl made his case. Carl had recently been shot by a farmer and when he needed help another farmer agreed to let the group stay until they found Carol's little girl who had been chased by walkers into the bush. Shane let out a huff of breath.

" I'll keep him close this time." Shane said. Rick looked up at him.

" Alright you go out in the morning. Daryl should be back by then to give us some sort of lead." Rick spoke remembering Daryl was also out there looking for Sophia. Rick and Shane were very aware of Daryl and what he had done to their friend but they figured Jenna was long gone by now and their old lives didn't matter as much anymore. The only thing that made Rick think of Daryl in a good way was the fact he was looking so hard for that little girl. She was only 12 and innocent and when Rick first met her he swore she looked just like Beth did the last time he saw her. He always wondered about Jenna and Beth. Shane and had told him he found the house ripped apart and blood everywhere. And Lori swears she saw Jenna ripped apart in the hospital. She assumed they were dead. Shane and Lori lied.

Shane never looked for Jenna. He wanted to but he had to get Lori and Carl out of the city's area first. He had always meant to go back but he never had the chance. He did feel bad about lying to Rick about them but it was safe to assume they were dead.

" Maybe Andrea you should stay here. You want to protect the group right? Take watch. I can deal with Carol and Carl on the highway." Shane said to Andrea.

" Yeah sure. Just don't be a dick." She said before walking away. People had a good reason to think this. Shane usually only cared about the safety and survival of Carl and Lori. But he didn't want others to think he was heartless.

" Daryl had been gone for most of the day. Should we be worried?" Carol asked Rick.

" I doubt he needs us to be worried about him. He seems to be just fine going out alone." Rick said and Carol smiled. Her and Daryl had created a small and odd friendship. He was the only one other than Rick who hadn't given up on her little girl. The odd were very much against her but there was a chance. Daryl had gone out for the three days and looked all day and night. He had even taken an arrow to the side in the process. She was grateful but didn't want to lose the only friend she may have left. She had noticed how distant he was, and how he never shared anything about himself. She thought maybe something happened to him and it made him hate everything.

* * *

The sun was in the middle of the of the sky when they had reached the highway. It was deserted. The cars were all old and rusted by now. All basically empty. A few bodies still littered the road but it was quiet.

" Well what now?" Macy asked.

" We look around for supplies and then move on." Jenna said.

" Jenna look." Beth walked away toward a car.

" Sophia stay here. We will come everyday." The white message was written with a few supplies on the hood of a car.

" I guess someone lost someone." Macy said.

" welcome to the club." Jenna rolled her eyes.

" That means there are others!" Beth said. Jenna looked down at her 11-year-old sister. She had seen so much horror in her life. She was beginning to think that Beth was forgetting what happiness or joy was.

" maybe." Jenna agreed. " Come on we should move on." Jenna said walking away from the car and the four of them walked into the woods. Jenna swore she could hear horses whine in the distance. The small group came to a clearing. She saw a well where two men where pumping water. They were talking and the bigger African one was laughing until he saw her.

She instantly drew her weapon. She held in close and kept the rest of the group back. Tony had her back. They walked closer as the two men walked closer with gun at the ready as well. That's when she forced Beth behind her. Never know who you can trust now a days.

" You bit?" The African one asked.

" No." Jenna spoke up as they got closer. " What are you two doing out in the open?" She asked.

" Well we needed water." the older one smiled. " I'm Dale. And you are?" He asked.

Jenna looked the man up and down as he lowered his rifle. The African didn't move. She wondered is she should trust them. The older man, Dale seemed nice but she knew how people could lie.

" I'm Tony." Tony said. " That's my girl Macy and this is Jenna and Beth." Tony said and Jenna gave him an angry look. Why would he tell this stranger their names?

" Beth? We have a young girl named Beth as well." Dale smiled at the small little girl. " You folks must be starving or tired?" He asked.

" yes sir." Beth took a step forward.

" Well come with us. We have plenty of food and water." He said. Beth looked back at her and she nodded. Jenna didn't want to go with these men but the other had already decided what they were doing.

The African one walked close to Jenna. They didn't trust each other. Dale took Tony , Macy and Beth leading the small group. When they neared the camp site Jenna was surprised this place hadn't been over run yet. There were tents out in the open and a farm-house. A small group of country folk stood at the door of the house as the group watched as Dale got closer.

" Dale what is this?" A blonde got closer.

" People." He called back to her.

" Carl!" Jenna flinched at the name and the scream that came from Beth's mouth as she ran from the older man.

"BETH!" She heard a child's voice call back. She was confused.

As she got closer she saw him. Little Carl gripping her sister. She stopped as the group watched her face go white. " Carl?" She said.

He looked up at he with big tears in his eyes. " JENNA!" He yelled running to her. She knelt down and when he hit her she squeezed him so close. " Oh my boy. You okay." She said and she could feel the tears in her eyes.

Carl pulled away with a big smile. He grabbed her hand and took off running. She was tired and could barely keep up with the excited kid. " Carl slow down." She tried to say.

" MOM! DAD!" the boy screamed and instantly three people walked out of the door.

" Carl what is it…" Lori's voice made Jenna cringe. She had a secret hatred for that women now. She was sure Lori would have died. " Oh my god." Lori said and before she knew it Jenna was being hugged tightly by Lori.

" We thought you were dead." She let go then hugging Beth. Jenna rolled her eyes. Then she felt her heart sink a bit when she saw the two men walking down the stairs toward her with the most scared, happy, and shocked faces ever. She just stared at the men.

" Rick?" She whispered quietly. " Shane?" She whispered too.


	3. Back with them

I own nothing but my own characters. :) Thanks for readin! :D

* * *

" Rick? Shane?" She whispered as tears poured out of her eyes.

Her words made Rick take off into a run and quickly caught Jenna into his arms. They hugged even tighter than Carl and her. She couldn't believe the man she left in a coma was now hugging her. " Your alive…" She said as he slowly pulled away. She could feel Lori's jealous eyes on her. She ignored the women. Rick smiled bigger then he had in a while.

Rick was holding his best friend. He was so positive she was dead. In fact Lori had ensured Shane and Rick that she saw her die. He didn't know what to say other than " Jesus." He then hugged her again.

He then realized Beth behind her looking up at her with tears all over her face. She had grown so much since he last saw her. He moved away from Jenna and knelt down to hug the little girl.

Jenna's eyes now wondered to Shane who had stayed back. His eyes were so wide and fearful. He couldn't move. He wanted to much to run and hug her but he couldn't move. Until he heard his name again. " Shane?" She said and he smiled. He also broke into a run and they both collided together.

" How?" he asked grabbing her face in his hands. Rick watched his friends and was nervous about what was going to happen.

She laughed at Shane's expression. " Call it luck." She said as he hugged her again. She knew he had left her behind but he felt bad about it.

" What's going on? We heard yelling." An older women said coming out of no where. " Something happen?" She asked in a panic.

" No everything is fine Carol. We just… found some new faces." The older man said. Jenna walked closer to Beth who was being stared at by the women.

" We didn't mean to cause panic." Jenna said grabbing Beth's hand. " I'm Jenna and this is Beth." She said.

" Carol." She introduced her self. " I don't mean to be a pest but should we be doing something." She said to Rick and Shane.

" Carol look…" Shane was about to say something but Rick cut him off.

" Yes. We do." he said glaring at Shane. Jenna could feel the tension between the two.

Jenna and Beth stood there looking at the men who were just staring at each other. Shane just nodded and walked away. " Beth why don't you go with Lori and Carl." Jenna told Beth. Lori half smiled as she took the two kids inside the farm-house.

" Rick?" She asked as the older women followed Lori inside.

" Her little girl. Sophia, she went missing a few days ago." Rick sighed as the two walked into their camp sight. " We sent people out to look and they came back with nothing. One of ours is a tracker and found clues to where she may be but nothing has come up yet." He said not wanting to tell Jenna about Daryl. " he's tough I'll give him that but he is going to hurt himself." He said looking around.

" Well that's his choice. It's sweet he is looking. I figure Shane has given up already?" She asked. He nodded.

" How did you know." he asked.

" That's who Shane is. If you drag him down than he'll leave you." She said looking around. " Rick I know you are busy but can I ask you something?" She asked.

" Yes of course." He said placing a hand on her shoulder with a small smile.

" What did Lori tell you?" She asked.

He sighed. " She said she went to get you and Beth and… well that you had been basically torn to shreds." He said looking down. "I believed her and so did Shane. I am so sorry we did even try to look for you." He said feeling guilt.

" hey, you don't have to be sorry. Look we are both fine." She said smiling up at the him. " Now how about you go look for that little girl and I'll talk to Shane." She smiled.

She turned and stopped at his voice. " Jenna, just be careful. Shane isn't the same person you may remember." He warned her.

She laughed. " I think I can handle him." She nodded and he walked off.

She noticed how close this group had become and how depended they were on Rick. She felt bad he was taking all this on but she understood that people liked to look up to authority and needed someone to blame if things went bad. She knew Shane would never be able to do that. He was still the kind of guy to save himself.

She walked back to the house as she saw that Carol women run out of the house toward a man. Jenna couldn't see who it was but he didn't look happy. Carol ran off to where he was and when she got there he said something that made her crumble. When Jenna had told Carol her and Beth names it looked like she had recognized the names but Jenna thought nothing of it.

" Shane?" She called out walked past the barn to see him sitting near a well.

" Yeah?" he asked not facing her. When he turned around he smiled. " Oh Jenna." He said in relief.

" So you want to tell me what the hell happened?" She asked sitting next to him.

" What you mean?" he asked looking away.

" The stare down you and Rick just had. Why is there so much tension between you two?" She asked.

" Lori she is pregnant." He said out right. She sighed and shook her head. " You gotta believe me when I say I thought he was dead. I saw him die and she needed someone to confined in. The world was going to hell and we needed each other." He said and her eyes widened. Shane had no trouble in tell Jenna this. It was like he was waiting for it.

" You slept with Lori?" She asked angrily as she stood up and he did as well.

" Jenna just listen. I thought I had lost you and Lori was depressed we both wanted to feel something." he said.

" Shane you're an idiot!" She yelled at him. She knew he had feelings for Lori but she never thought he would act on them again. " You think your best friend is dead so you sleep with his wife!?" She said.

" It's not like that!" he yelled at her. " She loves me!" he said and she just laughed which mad him mad.

" Shane you are so blind sometimes!" She said back. They had just found each other and already their tempers were brought up.

" Shut up! You don't know anything." He was about to walk away.

" Did you look?" She asked before he stormed off.

" What?" He asked.

" For me and Beth did you even look?" She asked. She knew it wasn't a fair question but it would prove the her point.

" Lori assured me you were dead." He said then his eyes got big.

" Exactly." She said as she was about to walk away. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. He did what he wanted to do since she got to him. He leaned down and kissed her. She hesitated then after a while she pushed him away.

" No." She said but he didn't move. " Shane you gave up that right the day you walked out. You only wanted to feel something right? Well now you have Lori and Rick to feel something." He still didn't let go. " Shane let go." She demanded.

* * *

Alright well Jenna is back with her friends. She is safe.

Let me know what you think! I love to know what others think :)


	4. No way

Well i was begged to update so i did... only i think** Sissymac **will be more upset with me at the end of this, but oh well.  
Enjoy :)

* * *

" What do you mean you found her doll but not her?" Carol got impatient with Daryl's words. He and just come back from looking for her little girl. He had taken an arrow to the side and a bullet to the side of the head in the process but never gave up. He looked into her sad eyes.

" I'm sorry. I'll keep looking just the sun is going down and wont see anything." He explained as she nodded in understanding. He looked around and saw Shane and some women yelling at each other. " looks like Shane found a new one?" She commented.

" Seems like it. She seems nice but there is something about t her." Carol said looking at Shane and Jenna.

" Well Rick's problem now." he said.

" Only way to keep him away from his wife." She said and he shook his head with the tiniest smirk. That's all people ever got out of him. Daryl wasn't known for laughing or even smiling anymore.

Carol walked away and Daryl just watched as Shane kissed the girl and she pulled away. He smirked to himself. He never did like Shane and he hated having to take orders from the douche. Then he noticed she was trying to get away but he wasn't letting go. Daryl was about to go over to help the poor girl but Lori called for the two from the house and he let go. He didn't catch the girls name but all he saw was another mouth to feed.

Daryl walked to his tent which was away from the others and went in side and cleaned off his arrows. The truth was the only reason he was looking so hard for Sophia was because she reminded him of Beth. That little girl lost out in this world alone made his shiver with guilt. He hadn't thought about Jenna and Beth for a while but when he met Sophia that's all he could think about.

" There're dead. Get over it." he said to himself. He had missed seven years of the girls life and there was no way she would remember him even if she was alive. Jenna probably hated him but he still felt guilty. Over the years he had realized what a huge mistake he had made by leaving Jenna. So he made sure to give this group the feeling that he didn't like to be crowed and did better off alone. He would never admit he was thankful for Rick and the rest of them for saving him. They may have left Merle chained to a roof but he knew it was for the best.

* * *

" Rick where are you going now?" Lori questioned him.

" Hershel wants me to do something so I'm going with him.

" To do what?" She asked again.

" I don't know." he said.

" Shane? Jenna? Can you just make sure someone looks for Sophia today. We can't just give up." Jenna nodded and Shane rolled his eyes at Rick.

" just come back." Lori demanded her husband. He nodded with a kiss to her check. Then him and the farmer Hershel left. Jenna was worried that Rick would get himself in trouble but Rick was good at keep a level head.

" Jenna? Can me and Carl go outside." Beth asked.

" Make sure it's okay with Lori if Carl goes and just stay close." She said. She had heard talk about those walkers being in the barn. Hershel really thought they were sick. Jenna didn't make a fuss about it because she had no right to say anything.

The two walked out and ran off into the grassy fields. Jenna thought she would go around the camp and talk to some of the people she would be staying with. She walked around and met new people. She learned the African's name was T-dog, which she thought was odd, She met the rest and when she was in the middle of a conversation with Dale, Shane came out of no where.

" Dale why don't you save your bullshit for someone else." Shane said rudely to the man.

" Shane." Jenna barked at him. " I'm sorry. I actually enjoy your company." She smiled sweetly at Dale. He gave her a slight nod.

" Jen gotta talk to you." He stated.

She sighed and smiled at him. " okay talk." She said walking away from Dale. She wouldn't leave the camp sight so he sat next her on a table that was just to the side.

" Look we gotta talk about.. You know us." He said.

" No we don't Shane. There is no us." She said. She was about to stand up but his hand on her shoulder forced her back down.

" Well I think that is wrong." He said.

" OH really? Well why didn't you think of that before." She rolled her eyes. " You made it really clear you didn't want me. All you wanted was Lori." She said. She could feel a few eyes on them but she ignored them.

" Jen," he said placing a hand on hers. " Come on. You know how i feel about you. It's just things got..." he was going to finish his sentence but Lori's voice made him jump away.

" Shane?" Lori asked as she walked up.

" what? I'm busy at the moment." He eyed her.

" Yeah well this is important." Lori said looking over at Jenna.

Jenna had just about enough of Lori and her better than everyone attitude. " You know what I really hope you two are happy together." She finally said and began to walk away.

" You have no idea what you are talking about so why don't you keep you comments to your self." Lori spat back. Big mistake.

" You know what Lori what the hell gives you the right to tell me to keep quiet!?" She yelled and everyone was looking.

" Keep your voice down." She demanded.

" Why you afraid people will find out! Did you tell Rick?" She said walking closer to her.

" I don't know what you are talking about." She said.

Jenna laughed. " That you left me to die in that hospital." She said loud and clear.

" What!" Shane said.

" Oh have you not heard that story?" Jenna said. " The day the hospital was over run I went to find Rick, I knew you would be there to." She said looking over at Shane. Everyone in the camp was now listening.

Daryl could hear yelling so he walked closer to the camp. He could see the new girl yelling at Lori and Shane looked upset. Daryl still didn't see her face but thought it was amusing someone was finally putting Lori in her place.

" You saw me. I called out for Shane and you turned around saw my face and then the walkers behind me and didn't think twice about tell him." She said pointing to Shane.

" No I didn't.' She lied.

" Bullshit Lori. You hated the fact that he was with me. You hated not having your way!" She yelled and Lori got angry.

" You keep your mouth shut!" She yelled then smacked her across the face. Jenna tuned her head. Lori couldn't hit worth shit.

" Or what? You'll try and kill me again?" She spat in her face and clenched her fist. Daryl walked closer to the fight. He was confused. Who was this women. Then he had to do something to help her. She swung and hit Lori in the face with such force she fell back. Then Shane snapped.

" Hey!" He yelled at Jenna. " don't you dare do that again." he demanded. He grabbed her hand and was about to hit her across the face in front of everyone when a fist connected with his face.

Shane stumbled back and the man who had hit Shane was standing in front of Jenna. She was thankful he had stopped Shane. She could feel the bruises on her arm already forming but she wasn't ready for what would happen next.

" I could have handled…." She was about to finish when she saw who had hit Shane. He hadn't turned around yet but she saw.

The way his hair was everywhere in no particular fashion. His broad string shoulders, and lastly his crossbow hanging from his shoulders. Then he finally turned around and his face drained of blood as the two stared at each other. " Jenna…" he whispered quietly.

" D-D..Daryl?" She whispered ever quieter.

* * *

And cliff hanger... :D Well tell me what you think.

Thanks to all those who actually read!


	5. Not Fair

**Well the two finally met... What will they do?! Let's find out ;) Thanks to all the great reviews! **

* * *

_" Seven years. Seven fucking years and now he shows up! Just my luck! What the hell do I do?!"_ Jenna's mind was screaming at her as the two started at each other. "_Oh my God... why is this happening! Just go hug him. No run away now!" _

_"This isn't real. I'm dreaming. She can't be alive. There is no way this is true…"_ Daryl's mind was screaming as well.

No one said anything as she looked at him and he looked at her. She was torn. Did she run away or did she run to him?

He then took a step forward but she took one back. She walked around him and circled to where Shane was. He was getting up and looked pissed. Daryl's eyes followed as she helped Shane up.

_'He just tried to hit her.. Why is she helping him?'_ Daryl asked himself. _' What do I do?'_ he asked his mind. They were still looking at each other.

" That's it redneck!" Shane yelled and was about to lunge at Daryl when he felt Jenna's hand on his shoulder.

Shane stopped when he saw the look on her face. It was amazing how easily her feelings change. She hated Shane two minutes ago for trying to protect Lori and was about to hit her but as soon as she saw Daryl she needed to get away. She didn't know what she was feeling. She was just scared. Daryl continued to look at her. Shane grabbed her arm and ripped away her as Daryl went to take a step forward. He was about to say something but Jenna was pulled away from him by Shane.

Daryl was angry as Shane pulled the women he loved away from him. He didn't even think he would ever see her again. All the guilt came screaming back and he watched like everyone else._ " What about Beth?"_ He asked himself.

Shane's grip on her arm alarmed him. It was tight and he wanted to step in but he couldn't. He took a step back and looked around at the group members staring at him.

" Y'all got nothing better to do!" He yelled and some jumped. He turned around to face Carol. He tried to go around but she stood in the way. " What?" he nearly yelled at her.

" That is her isn't it?" Carol said. Daryl shook his head and walked away.

" I don't know what you are talking about." he said walking off.

" That's the girl you call out for in your sleep. She is the reason you don't connect with others?" Carol said following him up the hill. " Isn't she?" Carol questioned.

" Leave me be." He said walking closer to his tent. But that's when his heart truly broke. He saw Carl and a blonde girl running around. He stopped in his path and watched as the girl laughed. Seven years had passed but there was no mistaking Beth for anyone. He watched as the girl ran and when she stopped and her and Carl looked up at him. Carl nodded at Daryl. Beth just stared at him. She was trying to figure out who he was. She didn't remember him he thought. Carl grabbed her hand and pulled her to run again. She still looked at Daryl and then just smiled kindly.

" And that's why you have looked so hard for my little girl." Carol said with a smile and tears in her eyes. He just looked at her nodded then walked away.

* * *

" Why didn't you fucking tell me!" She yelled at Shane and Rick once he had returned.

" Look I thought it would have been better if you didn't know." Rick said. " Now why don't we talk about what happened before." Rick said.

" Really!" She said to Rick. She looked over at Shane who was standing in the corner. They were in Hershel's house. She could sense then man listening. " That's what you want to talk about! Your wife left me behind to die, slept with your best friend, is pregnant, then called me out in front of everyone, and to top it all off you knew he was here and you said nothing!" Jenna snapped at Rick. Jenna never yelled at Rick before but right now he had pushed it. He looked at her with shocked eyes.

" Jenna you punched her in the face!" Rick yelled right back.

" She asked for it! She constantly walks around thinking she is better than everyone. Even before all this shit! She never liked me and she was very clear about it!" Jenna looked over at Shane who looked like he was going to jump at her again. Before today Shane would have never hit Jenna but now that's all he wanted to do.

" Still don't give you the right." Shane commented.

" Oh shut the hell up Shane! Your not innocent in all this! You knew to." She said yelling at Shane. He however was very used to her yelling at him.

" I didn't tell you because you are still in love with him and he doesn't deserve the forgiveness." Shane said.

" Bull shit! And I don't love him." She said quieter.  
That's when Rick saw the chain around her neck. She was still wearing the ring he gave her. He reached for it and pulled it out. She had forgotten it was even there. " Then why are you still wearing this?" Rick pointed out. She didn't know what to say. " Exactly." He said and took a step back. She shoved the necklace back under he shirt. " Now apologize and this will be over."

She looked at Rick with the most shocked face. She could not believe he was telling her to apologize to Lori. " Your joking right?" She said.

" Lori made it very clear if you didn't then you had to leave." Shane said stepping up. Rick didn't want to tell Jenna that because he wanted nothing more for her to stay but Lori had made it clear.

Jenna stood there staring at Shane. " You can't be serious!" She said to Shane and then Rick. She saw the smallest amount of hurt in his eyes. Shane just looked like a cop demanding something.

" Jenna please just…" Rick said as she took a step forward. He was going to touch her but she jerked away.

" I can not believe you of all people are asking me to do this." She said staring right at Rick. " and you." She looked to Shane. " I don't know what is wrong with you but you have changed. Your nothing like you used to be. Neither of you are!"

" That isn't exactly fair." Rick said.

" Fair! You want to talk about being unfair! Unfair was my life before all of this! Unfair is watching the only family you have lay in a hospital bed and having to leave them there! Unfair was being alone for the past year! Unfair was having no one but yourself to rely on!" She took a breath then continued. "Unfair is watching the whole world fall apart and having your friends demand you apologize for something everyone has thought about, then asking you to leave!" She spat at them Shane rolled his eyes at her and Rick sighed. He knew she was right.

" You gunna do it or what?" Shane said looking at Jenna. She just looked at Rick.

" no." She said and Rick shot his head up.

" Jenna! Come on please just.." Rick was saying.

" No." She said firmly. " What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked Shane walking closer and placing a hand on his arm. He flinched away.

" Jenna." Shane and Rick said in a sympathetic voice. Why Shane cared all of a sudden Jenna had no clue but it didn't matter. They both reached for her but she took a step back.

" No. I will not apologize for something that she deserved." Jenna said standing her ground. " She wants me to leave if I don't then so be it… me and Beth will leave as soon as the sun comes up." She said when she was about to walk out. She took a look at who she thought were her friends. " Its good to know I got people who care about me eh?" She questioned them. This sent a sharp pain into both their chests. Now they felt guilty. They both sighed and hung their heads. " Yeah. Some friends you two are." She said walking out of the door.

She was walking down the stairs. " Stupid, no good, jackasses." She swore. " So much for having me back." She said to herself. " How could they…"

" Your leavin'" A familiar southern drawl made her stop dead in her tracks. This voice was one she wanted to avoid since she saw him. She looked up but didn't turn around. " That isn't a good idea." He said and that's when she felt her rage finally reach it's max.

She turned around to face him. She missed his face but right now she was beyond pissed off. " Yeah? Since when have you ever given a fuck!" She yelled at him. This he was expecting. He was expecting anything she could yell. She caught her self yelling and she took a step back and shook her head at him. She turned away and before she could walk away he spoke.

" Ever since I met ya." He said in all honesty.

She let out a chuckle. " Ha! That's funny." She said sarcastically.

" It's true." He said firmly as he went to grab her arm to stop her from walking away.

She jerked away from him violently. " Don't! You have no fucking right." She yelled. " You made your choice."

" No I didn't." He said getting angry. " I did the right thing." He said looking at her. " Merle he was…"

" NO! You got scared so you ran. That was your choice. No one else can make decisions for you Daryl!" She yelled. She saw someone in the shadows but she ignored it. " tell yourself what ever you want to make yourself feel better but the truth is you are nothing but your nothing but a stupid redneck and a coward!" She yelled.

" Hey!" She heard a women's voice call out. Carol walked into the small light of the surroundings and looked angry. She didn't like anyone telling Daryl things that weren't true.

Daryl shook his head at the women who gave Jenna an evil look. Jenna just looked at Carol. That's when she realized what she had just said. She really didn't mean any of it but it just came out. She was more angry at Shane and Rick then at Daryl. Truth was all she wanted to do was have his arms wrapped around her. But she knew that wasn't going to happen.

Carol stepped between the two and was just looking at Jenna. So Jenna took a step back shooting Daryl an apologetic look.

* * *

Jenna ran her hands through her hair when she sat next to the fire alone. Beth and Carl were fast asleep in their own tent and everyone had gone to sleep. It was late and Jenna couldn't sleep. She had just found her family again, hit Lori in the face, came face to face with the man she loved that left her, was asked to leave and called Daryl awful names. She really felt shitty. She thought she should apologize to Daryl but she didn't think it was a good idea. " If there is a God... he hates me!" She said to her self.


	6. Honestly?

Alright! I'm kinda on a roll aren't I? Well this may be the last chapter for the night. It's like 1 am in Canada and i don't want to stop. Who knows i probably will write another :)

Enjoy all you lovely readers! **Review if covenant if not review all the same **:)

* * *

" You okay there?" Dale said sitting next to her. She didn't even realize she had been crying.

She looked at the fire then up at him with big sad eyes. " Honestly?" She asked and he nodded. " No." She said hanging her head again.

" What on earth could have you so upset? You seemed more than overjoyed by being reunited with your family this morning. Granted a few things went wrong but what is it?" Dale asked in a sweet tone.

She sighed and then looked up. " God has one fucked up sense of humor." She said looking back down at him. She smiled a bit at her remark. " They want me to apologize."

" Who?"

" Rick and Shane. They want me to take back what I did." She said. " She had it coming! She walks around like she owns everything and one. She left me to die! And they want me to apologize for hitting her." She said and Dale looked shocked.

" and you can't do that." Dale stated. Jenna didn't seem like the type to back down. She seemed like a fighter to him. He may have only talked to her a few times but he could tell.

" No. I never apologize for something that was right." She said.

" Yeah but have you ever thought about how it would effect anyone else?" Dale asked in a curios tone. She could already tell Dale was the moral one around this group. She had a feeling he always did was right. She shook her head and smiled at him. How was she going to explain all this to him. It was complicated so she was going to try her best.

" Let me ask you something then. In the few months you have known Lori Grimes how many times have you wanted to just smack her upside the head?" She asked and he looked away. Then he smiled. " Exactly." She said. " I have known Lori for almost eight years now and for Rick's sake I said nothing about her. I never once told him how much I hated her or how she admitted to hating me." Jenna said as Dale looked back.

" That makes you a good friend but why would you finally snap now?" he asked.

She looked away and chuckled. " Only so much a girl can take Dale." She said and he smiled. " You know there was a time that me and those boys were like siblings. I would have died for them and I was positive they would have as well." She said then looked at the small flames in the pit.

" and that has changed I assume." Dale said. " Especially Shane. I know this isn't a great time but I should warn you he has changed." He said.

" Oh I know. You know who is to blame for that?" She said and he looked confused. " Me."

" That's not possible." Dale said.

" No, Dale it is very true. It is a long story for another night but it is true." She said looking at the house. " All their focus is around that women and I don't see what the big deal, I never did." She said.

" Women change men." Dale said. That made Jenna laughed. " What is it?" He asked wanting to know what got Jenna to laugh.

" That's it Dale, the reason she hates me." She said and he looked at her waiting for the answer. " I slept with Shane first." She said and Dale laughed and shook his head. Then things got quiet for a moment. " You still it affected someone? Me hitting Lori?" Jenna asked as Dale took a pause.

Daryl had come back from a sweep of the woods after Jenna had called him a stupid redneck and a coward. He wasn't mad. He knew she was right. He shouldn't have pushed to talk to her. He just wanted to see her again. He was a mess. He had missed her for seven years and now that she is here he can't have her. It was killing him. He walked up the hill toward the camp to place his kills near the RV when he saw Dale and Jenna talking by the dim fire. He walked closer and quietly listened to the conversation. He shouldn't have because he didn't want to hear what they were talking about now.

" Shane." Dale said looking at her. Daryl hated that name.

" What about Shane?" Jenna asked rubbing her eyes to get rid of any still falling tears.

" He is obviously in love with Lori but I think he may care about you. Have you ever thought about how you confronting Lori would make him feel?" Dale sounded like a shrink. " And don't tell me you don't care about him." he said making Daryl listen even more.

" Dale I don't know what you have seen but Shane doesn't care about me. All that matters to him are Lori and Carl. That's all its ever been. Sure we both got lonely from time to time but it was never a relationship." She said. Daryl could feel the anger in in him bubble. " Shane is defiantly not the person I last saw a year ago and I fear he has gone off the deep end." She said. " I care about him and don't want him to get hurt but he is hurting himself." She said whipping her tears again. She was angry and stressed and couldn't believe she was crying out in the open. She never did that. What was happening to her. " Shane is his own worse enemy, one of these days he will run into trouble and I don't want that to lead to him dying." She said hanging her head.

" Then tell him that." Dale said. " But be careful he is dangerous." Dale said.

" Aren't we all?" Jenna said. Dale nodded.

" You love him?" Dale asked.

" No." She said. Daryl sighed in relief. " But that didn't stop me from sleeping with him." Jenna confessed.

Daryl felt his heart-break a bit. She slept with Shane. Out of all the men in King County she had to sleep with Shane. He stormed back to his own camp and his mind was soon clouded with questions. Did she even miss him!? Daryl's head riddled with questions. " Oh course she didn't dumbass! She was happy when you left. Led her straight to him!" He said to himself. He rammed into his tent to lay down but he would not get any sleep. He couldn't stop imagining the smile on her face when she was with Shane. It was actually killing him. " You are the one who pushed her to him!" His inner voice yelled at him. " Shut up!" He hit himself in the head. He just sat in his tent stabbing the ground. He was cursing God for his crudeness.

* * *

I just would like to take a sec and thank **Sissymac**, **FanFicGirl10** and **Kaimaler** for reading and all the amazing reviews! Makes me want to write more when people appreciate my work :)


	7. Drink anyone?

I can't help it! I want Dale and Jenna to be friends... but then again things could change. I don't wanna stop ;)

Enjoy this one :D

* * *

" Well no one can blame you." Dale said after a long pause. " I'm sure you had a perfectly good reason." Dale said.

" Yeah I guess you could call it that." She rolled her eyes. " Come to think of it. There wasn't a good reason. Drunk wedding night mistake." She said under her breath. Dale looked at her with shock.

" You don't seem like the type…"

" Yeah well I'm not, but a lot of things were going wrong and well he was there." She explained.

" Good reason." He pointed out. " Well I'm sure things will be alright. Just between you and me, I would rather you stay. You seem like the type to trust with a gun." He smiled at her.

" Thanks Dale." Jenna smiled at the man. He smiled back.

" Goodnight Jenna. Try and get some sleep." He said as he walked back to the RV.

The next morning was chaos. Rick and Hershel had come out of the woods leading walkers to the barn. Shane snapped and opened the doors to barn and started shooting the walkers that came out. Jenna and Beth stayed back. Quiet spread around the farm when it was all over. There was one last walker in the barn no one saw coming. The little girl everyone had looked for. Her mother ran to her but Daryl stopped her. Jenna watched Daryl hold Carol and she felt bad for the women. Sophia and Beth did look-alike in some ways and it made Jenna uneasy. She held onto Beth tightly.

The day was mellow after that. The other buried the dead and had a service. Beth stayed close to Carl and Jenna stood up by the house. She noticed how heart-broken Hershel was. His whole family was in there and he had hope that they could be cured.

Jenna had been getting looks from Lori all day and she knew it was time to leave. Jenna was about to get Beth she saw Hershel get in a car and speed off. She had heard he was a drinker. Maybe there was a town.

" Bethy? Come here." She called her over from Carl who was sitting with his mother and Dale. Beth walked up quickly. " I want you to stay close to Carl. I have to go out for a little while. I have to check on something okay?" She said to Beth.

" But I don't want you to." She said with a sad face.

" I know. But I'll be back. Don't tell anyone that I'm going ok? Just stay close to Carl." She said. Beth nodded and walked back to Carl. Dale looked up with a worried smile. She smiled back because she was going into the town to follow Hershel.

She walked away and no one was watching. When she did walk away she noticed Daryl standing at the top of the hill. She wasn't sure if he was looking at her but she suddenly felt her self smile. He looked at her and then walked away. Neither of them knew what was happening but both of them had just shared a moment. A moment of no anger or worry. How was it that she had just yelled at him and was so angry so happy to see him. When she saw him first she wanted to run into his arms but she couldn't.

She shook her head and her thought of Daryl left. She took one of the cars and made sure her gun clip was reloaded. She had ten bullets left. She prayed she wouldn't have to use them. She drove down the same road Hershel did and noticed the town was small and looked empty. She parked next to the beat up pick up Hershel had driven here and looked around. She got out quietly and then she saw the bar.

She walked in and he was sitting at the bar drinking out of a small glass drink. He didn't even move when she sat next to him. " hi." She said. He didn't say anything. " Taking up drinking?" She asked grabbing a glass and taking a drink as well.

" Might as well." He said.

" Why you say that?" She asked.

" You not looked around lately?" the man said. " There is no more hope." He said and Jenna said nothing. They sat and drank.

* * *

" Jenna?" Rick called for her outside of her tent. There was no answer.

" Rick…" Beth's voice said from behind him.

" Hey sweetheart." He smiled. " Where is your sister?" he asked.

She looked down. " I don't know." She lied.

Rick kneeled down looking at the girl's nervous face. " Bethy, I know when you lying." He said. " Where did you sister go?" He asked again. " I won't be mad." he said.

" She followed the man to the town. She told me not to tell anyone." She said.

Rick sighed. " Damn it." he swore.

" Rick!" Maggie came running out of the house. " Have you seen my daddy!" The older girl asked. Everyone had gathered around.

Rick shook his head. " Yeah. He and one of ours are in the town." He said.

" Jenna?" Shane asked. Lori got angry.

" Well one problem solved." Lori said rudely.

" Glenn come with me. We are going to get those two." Rick said ignoring his wife.

" WHAT!" Lori yelled.

" Lori not now." Rick said waving her off.

" Give me a sec I'll be right back." Glenn was more than happy to go after her and Hershel.

" No." Maggie protested.

" He'll be safe. I'll be with him. I'll bring him and your dad back." Rick ensured Maggie.

" Rick!" Shane and Lori yelled. He ignored them.

" I'm coming with ya." Daryl said.

" No. I need you here. You're the only one I trust right now. Carol needs you and honestly if anything happens Beth will need someone." Rick said which surprised Daryl. IN all the time the two have known each other Daryl thought he only trusted Shane.

" What?" he asked.

" walk with me." Rick said walking away from the group. Daryl followed. " Look I know exactly what you two used to be and I know exactly what happened." He said as Daryl stared the man down. " Now I realize it don't matter no more what our lives used to be like but I know one thing for a fact that if anything were to ever happen to Jenna in that life or this she would still want Beth to safe. I know she would want Beth to be safe with you." Rick spoke. Daryl had no idea where this was coming from but he didn't argue. " Shane has been different lately and you're the only one I can trust with keep these people safe." He said.

" Yeah and why would you think that?" Daryl asked in a low angry tone.

" You looked for Sophia." Rick said looking around for Carol. " You think I didn't realize how much Beth looked like that little girl." Rick said and Daryl looked at him.

He nodded. " Just bring her back." He said and Rick nodded.

Daryl watched as the two drove off down the dirt road. Lori was watching in anger. Lori was glaring at him and couldn't understand why he didn't go with them. Everyone separated. Lori waited. She waited for hours before she had enough and stole a car and took of making Shane go get her.

Things could never just be normal anymore.


	8. Don't talk to strangers

Alright seriously last chapter for the night. Thanks again for reading.

Enjoy my lovely readers! :)

* * *

" So what do we have here?" A male voice called out after Hershel and Jenna had sat there for a while. Jenna turned around quickly. He was tall and skinny but looked mean. The other one that followed was bigger and just looked creepy.

" Looks like we hit the jackpot." the creepy looking one walked up and sat next to Jenna who jumped out-of-the-way. " Come on girly relax." He winked at her. Hershel was passed out drunk when the two walked in.

" Who the hell are you and what do you want?" She asked going to reach for her gun but the skinnier on pulled his.

" Wooh! We don't mean no harm." He said politely. " I'm David an that gentlemen is Tony." He said.

" Ok, and you want what exactly?" she said

" A drink and maybe a piece of that fine ass you got there." Tony said standing up.

" Tony man calm yourself we don't wanna scare the poor lady." David said lowering the aim of his gun. She watched him and Tony closely. " So is it just you and him… you dad I'm guessin?" David said poking Hershel who hadn't moved yet.

" No." Jenna said moving toward Hershel trying to wake him up. He didn't move. " How about y'all just go back to where you came from." She said looking at Tony when she saw him check her out.

" Well that's not very nice." David said pouring himself a drink. " Where you from? Don't look like you two are held up here." He said. " You got some place?" he asked.

* * *

" In here." Glenna pointed to the bar. Then he stopped when him and Rick heard voices ask someone where they came from.

* * *

" I don't think I should tell you that." She said.

" you got more people? Like a group?" David asked.

" Nope just us" She said as David and Tony walked closer. " Back off now." She grew tired of these two. She finally pulled her gun.

Just like instinct David and Tony pulled their guns. " WOOH! Boys why don't we all just calm down." Rick finally busted through the doors. The two looked at Glenn and Rick. Everyone had a gun pointed at some one. Jenna could feel her heart race. She couldn't help see Tony's shot gun pointed to her side. Then thoughts of Beth and Daryl moved through her head. Why Daryl? Why now! Her head screamed.

" This part of your group?" David said.

" The only ones left." Jenna lied. " Held up in a house down the way." She lied looking at Rick. Maybe these guys would just go there.

" wow! Dave we got lucky! She is easy." He said walking closer.

" Stay away from her." Glenn said walking closer.

" What you gunna do about it short round!" Tony said.

Then just as Rick was about to pull the trigger Hershel woke up and grabbed two bottles and smashed their heads in with the bottles. But before they were safe Tony let out one last effort to hurt someone. His gun went off and when him and David fell to the ground so did Jenna with a cry.

" JENNA!" Rick cried out rushing to catch her from falling. When she did fall he could already see the pain in her eyes. She was clutching her right side and blood was now staining he shirt. " Okay we need to leave now!" Rick said picked her up in his arms as the four of them made their way to the cars.

They all piled into one as Glenn sped off. Hershel was in the back with Rick. Jenna was crying out in pain and Rick was squeezing her hand as Hershel continued to put presser on her side. The bullet had gone in but not through. It had most likely shattered inside of her. Hershel gave him a worried look. He feared she would bleed out.

" Rick…" She whispered.

" yeah Jenna I'm here. Listen you just need to hang on. We are almost there." He said feeling a tear roll off his check.

" It..Rick?" She said as her eyes were going to close. Rick panicked.

" No NO!. Come on just wait a little while longer." Rick pleaded.

She smiled up at him. Her heart was beating so fast then it slowed. " Tell… tell him I…" She was going to say but then her eyes closed and her head limped to the side.

" FASTER GLENN!" Rick yelled as Hershel rushed for a pulse.

* * *

Boom! had to leave it like this.. it's just what i do now :) Well have yourself a lovely night! :)


	9. O Negitive

Well... I think i made a few people angry with my last update. Is it weird I got some satisfaction out of it? ahha well here is one chapter. The only one for the night. I got an exam in the morning then i will update again. Things are never good with our little group.

To all you lovely readers... I kinda love you! Thanks... Review if covenant if not review all the same.

Enjoy!:)

* * *

Daryl was walking in circles trying not to be worried. When Jenna had looked up at him earlier he could have sworn she had smiled at him. What if she didn't hate him? It was possible. He wanted to believe more than anything that she still loved him. He was so confused he didn't even realize the small melody that was coming form one of the trees.

" Just close your eyes, you'll be alright. Come morning light, you an I'll be safe and sound." She sang from the middle branch. Beth never really sang but she was worried and alone. Carl had run off into the woods leaving her alone. That's when she saw him. She had sung that line over and over before he started to look around. She finally got a close up look at him and could feel the smile spread across her face. " Cowboy?" She whispered to herself. She quietly climbed down a branch getting closer. He was still looking around. She smiled. " Looking for me?" She giggled. She was hid behind a branch so he couldn't see her. She giggled and it made him smile. He hadn't smiled in weeks.

" Don't like people hiding on me." He said.

" Oh come on you used to love it." She giggled again she moved out of the tree. He was facing the wrong way and when she dropped behind him he turned quickly.

" How'd you do that?" he asked.

" Practice I guess." She shrugged. He just looked at her. She had a big smile on her face. He had no idea what to say to the girl he hadn't seen in seven years. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to comment on how big she got and he wanted to ask her how she was doing. She could see he didn't know what to say so she did what she wanted to do. Beth smiled up at Daryl and then ran into his arms. She held onto him tightly. He was shocked and hesitated. Then he wrapped his arms around her. He had missed his baby girl so much. " I miss you cowboy." She said.

" I miss you to baby girl." He said.

She pulled away slowly and looked at his sad eyes. " Jenna always told me you had left for a good reason. She said there was an explanation." She said. He sighed. Jenna actually believed in him?

" She said that?" He asked as the stood up and walked back to his tent.

" She used to tell me that you wouldn't leave us for no reason because you loved us." Beth said sitting on a log beside his tent. Daryl was putting his crossbow down and stopped hanging squirrels when he heard this. " Gotta have a bit of faith." Beth said. " That is what she always told me when I asked." Beth looked up at the man who was now listening with all attention.

" Well she was right." he said. He looked around hoping no one would hear what he was going to say. " I did love you two very much. I still do." Daryl said sitting beside Beth looking at the farm-house not the little girl. Her gaze then fixed on him and he could feel it.

" then why?" she asked. Beth had always wanted to know why.

" You remember my brother Merle?" He asked the little girl who was just staring at him.

" That man with the gun?" She asked remembering the man who had held a gun to her head.

" Yes. Well he is… was very dangerous. I was just trying to protect you and your sister." He said looking down at her. She smiled.

" Your not gunna leave again are you?" She asked wrapping her small arms around one of his. She held it tightly as she rested her head on his arm.

" No way in hell baby girl." he said placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

" Good." She whispered.

* * *

The two only had to sit in quiet for a moment because within seconds dirt was flying up down the road and then a minute later one car was flying down the road speeding toward the house. Daryl stood up quickly. Beth stood next to him. The two walked closer to see Glenn rush out of the car. " MAGGIE!" he yelled and she came running out.

" Any medical supplies we got left put them in the guest bedroom and clear space." Hershel told his daughter. She nodded and ran back inside.

" What's going on?" Beth asked staying behind Daryl.

" I don't know. Stay here." He said once he reached Carol. " Stay with her." he said to Carol and she nodded. Daryl continued to walk closer.

He noticed that Rick was sitting in the car holding someone. He looked sad and then he jumped out with her in his arms. Jenna was passed out with blood dripping all over Rick. Daryl felt his heart skip a beat and then he moved quickly. Shane cut him off by rushing in front and Rick looked at the two.

" Rick hurry!" Hershel's voice carried from the house.

Rick rushed inside with out a word. He left Daryl and Shane speechless. The two then rushed into the house. They were both about to walk into the room when a women, Patricia stopped them. " We need space." She said and Shane nodded. Daryl just sighed.

Daryl realized it was the same room he had been in when he got an arrow through the side.

" Daryl?" He heard Beth's voice ask. " Where is Jenna?" She asked with wide tear-filled eyes.

Daryl felt his heart sink again. " She is just resting for a while. Why don't you and Carl go outside." Shane answered the little girl. Beth nodded giving Daryl a sad look.

The room was quiet and tense for a moment before Rick came out of the room looking more white than ever. Shane was the first one to rush to his side. Daryl stood off the side. Rick looked between the two of them.

" it was supposed to be simple. Just get the two back here." He said to himself not even realizing they were listening. " Then these two guys…Hershel hit them but one let his gun go off."

" Jesus…" Shane swore.

" She gunna pull through?" Daryl finally asked. This earned him a dirty look from Shane and an uncertain one from Rick.

" I… I don't know." He said. All three stood in silence for an hour before Hershel finally came out. " Anyone know the girl's blood type?" He asked in worry. " She has lost a lot of blood, she needs it or else…"

" AB negative." Daryl spoke up.

" Are you sure about that?" Shane questioned him. Hershel was about to ask the same.

" Yes." he said.

" Any one around here a match?" Hershel asked.

" O negative. Universal right?" Daryl asked. Hershel nodded. " Then take mine." He said. Shane shot him a look. Rick just sighed in relief.

" I don't think that is a good idea." Shane said.

" You would rather her die then have my blood in your girlfriend?" Daryl jabbed at him.

" What if that is so?" Shane said not even realizing what he had just said.  
" SHANE!" Rick finally yelled. " Back the hell off!" Rick yelled falling to a chair and Daryl and Shane just stared at each other. Hershel grabbed for Daryl's arm and he followed him.

When he walked into the room he was not ready for the horrifying sight. She was pale as a the sheets. Her black bra stood out as many bandages tried to stop the bleeding. The sheets were even soaked through with blood. He shook his head.

Twenty minutes it took for Hershel to pump his blood into her. Her heart rate started to get higher and she stared to breathe normally. She was still passed out. He looked at her scared and tired face and noticed how much her scar stood out now. He swore. Now she would have another one.

Daryl was forced to leave when Hershel said they still needed to get a few fragments out. The three men sat outside the door. They were all sitting. With in ten minutes her agonizing screams filled the room. She had woken up with Hershel digging inside her with tweezers and a scalpel. Shane, Rick and Daryl all stood quickly rushing to the door but was stopped again by the women.

* * *

OMG! What is gunna happen!? Aha well i guess y'all will find out tomorrow ;)

Kinda like being evil this way :D


	10. Talk'n and Dream'n

Well I think I made some people mad at me... well hope this helps :)

Enjoy!

* * *

The yells and grunts of pain continued for an hour before it was quiet again. Rick hadn't even seen Lori yet and at the moment he didn't exactly care. His closest friend other than Shane was in serious pain and danger. He just sat rocking back and forth. If she died what the hell was he gunna do with Beth and Daryl. It may have been seven years but Rick knew damn well that he was still in love with Jenna. He watched Daryl as he stood back away from Shane arms crossed and a look of worry and panic on his face.

" Rick!" Lori voice yelled out from outside. He sighed and got up.

" Anything changes you come and get me." He ordered Shane. He nodded and Rick left. He walked outside and all he saw was the look of anger and jealously on her face. He walked up to her and he decided to just hug her. She pushed him away. Something was very wrong with Lori lately and he didn't understand what he was doing wrong.

" Who's injured?" She asked already knowing the answer.

" Jenna." He answered stepping back. He was getting really tired of this act she was putting on.

" Why is she here?" She asked crossing her arms.

He just glared at his wife. " What did you want me to do Lori! Leave her to bleed out or be ripped apart!" He finally snapped at her. Rick never really snapped at Lori but she had gone to far. She just looked at him. " Jenna is my friend and I'm not ever leaving her to die! No matter how much you hate her I can't do that." he said.

" I don't know if this has occurred to you yet but I am your wife and she hit me and said awful things. You are supposed to support me!" She yelled back.

" Like you support me Lori?" he questioned her.

" How dare you. I always back you up!" She yelled.

" You know that isn't what I am talking about!" he yelled. " You think I don't know about you and Shane!" He said forgetting about Jenna for a moment.

Her anger turned to shame. " I …I thought to you were dead." She stuttered as she realized Shane was peering through the window at them.

" And I'm sure you had every right to believe that. Shane told you I was dead so you automatically sleep with him?" Rick said calmly in a sarcastic tone.

" Rick!" Shane called from the house.

Rick walked away from Lori who was giving him a death glare. He knew he would pay

for his comments later. He ignored this and walked in to find Hershel whipping blood off his hands. He looked happy and worried. His shirt was covered init and Rick had forgotten his was as well.

" I got most of the fragments out. There are a few still that I cannot reach. They aren't in a harmful place but she still has internal bleeding that I have to hope will stop." Hershel spoke looking at Rick and Shane. Daryl was still covered in the background. " She will be out cold for a while now but we have to make sure she doesn't move to radically yet." He stressed his sentence. " I'm going to let her rest now and you should as well." Hershel said and everyone looked at each other. Shane was first out the door. He stormed outside and walked off to God knows where. Rick couldn't leave Jenna alone.

" Go find Beth and bring here. I'll explain." Rick volunteered.

" No." Daryl argued.

" Daryl I have…"

" No" Daryl said. " I'll tell her. I would rather Beth hear it from me then a cop." Daryl said taking a step back.

Rick nodded. " I'll stay here." he said and Daryl nodded then left the house to find the little girl. He knew this wouldn't be easy and she would be deviated and angry but Rick was the one who saved Jenna so Daryl thought he should do him one favor.

* * *

_" Beth!" Jenna seemed to call out as she as running through the forest. She had no idea this was a bad dream. Walkers were surrounding her. " Jenna!" She could hear Rick, Daryl, and Beth's voice call out for her. She was stuck she couldn't move. They were all around her. " Please God no!" She tried to defend herself. The walkers closed in and started attacking. They tore at her skin and bit at her arms and legs. She cried out in pain. She then saw the three come closer. Each one of them were one of those things. Rick was biting her neck, Daryl at her arms and Beth had climbed onto and started tearing at her stomach. " Stop!" She called out in pain. It felt so real, radiating waves of pain all over her body. She then could see herself turning. Her eyes had glazed over and she was stumbling next to Beth. Lori then came running and started shooting at Beth. Jenna tried to help but she just wanted to tear into her. " Should have stayed away." Lori said and the a shot ran out and her lifeless body fell to the ground._

* * *

She awoke with a gasp. She was breathing heavily and her body was in intense pain. " ah." She cried quietly. The room was dark except for a small lamp beside her bed lighting the room enough to know she wasn't alone.

" Jenna?" Rick's tired and worried voice said. She kept blinking. She couldn't believe she was alive.

" What… What…what happened." She said quietly.

" Two men at the bar where you and Hershel ran off too didn't like the fact we wouldn't bring them back here." Rick said. " I should have just shot them." he said looking down. She placed a hand on his hand that was resting on the bed just next to her.

" No, … Not.. Your… Not your fault." She said quieter. He smiled a bit but that image faded as her eyes closed again.

Jenna's eyes may have been closed but she could still hear who was around and what they were saying.

" Cowboy said your gunna be alright. So you wake up soon." She heard Beth's scared voice.

" I never meant for things to get this out of hand. I no longer care about Lori." Shane said. " I just want you to be alright and safe." Shane said and Jenna couldn't help but feel like she should worry about his presence.

" I have no idea what has gotten into Lori lately. She really wants you gone. But trust me I'll keep you and Beth safe. You don't ever have to leave." Rick said. " Friends look out for each other and I am so sorry this all happened." He said. Jenna could feel her heart beat with sadness. She knew Rick was just adding to the guilt that didn't need to be there. Nothing was his fault. Lori and Shane even she didn't make situations better.

When Rick left she heard nothing but quiet whispers from outside the door. She could have sworn she heard Rick trying to convince Daryl to talk to her. Then the door opened and she could feel her heart race and then she could feel someone sit next to her. She knew it was Daryl.

Daryl had just sat next to Jenna. She looked so tired and pale. He suddenly remembered the first night he had spent with her. She had fixed him and he never paid her back for that. No he left her instead. He couldn't even look at her with out feeling guilty.

" Look I'm sorry alright?" he said to her waiting for her to say something but he knew she wouldn't.

Jenna's heart slowed and she could finally see. She could see him next to her. Her eyes weren't completely open and he wasn't looking at her so it didn't matter.

" I know I messed up. I get it now. Look I really thought that leaving would keep Merle away. And it did but that didn't stop the fact that I hurt you and Beth." Daryl said putting his hands on the bed next to hers. He didn't have to nerve to reach out and touch her yet. " I loved… love you so much I didn't want anything bad to happen to you. And knowing that I was the problem was killin me!" He said looking down. " What was I supposed…"

He stopped when he felt the soft touch of her finger inching toward his hand. Her eyes were closed but she could still see him looking at her. She knew that was as close as an apology Daryl would get. She knew it. Jenna knew there was a reason. If only he would have just talked to her.

" That means you can hear me." He said quietly. " Alright then hear me when I say I swear to God I'll make up for that. I don't know how but I will." He said quietly.

She just kept her hand on his. He didn't need to say anything else. He got up and walked out of the room. He walked straight out of the house. He couldn't decide to be happy or angry. He knew Shane would have a say in what ever Jenna did when she woke up and Daryl didn't like that. He walked past the whole group and they all looked at his conflicted face. Carol sighed and didn't know whether to follow or give him space.

* * *

_" No!" Jenna screamed as she was running away from David and Tony. They wanted her and she couldn't run fast enough. " Stay away." She said as they tackled her. Her eyes then shot open completely breathing harder._

* * *

" Jenna?" Rick's voice said from beside her. She slowly turned her head. She really thought she was dreaming again. She let out a big breath of relief when she saw him.

" Rick." She smiled. " Thank God." She said.

" Expecting someone else?" he asked leaning in closer with a happy smile.


	11. Men

Well things seem to be going good for Jenna I guess. Now we have to worry about the men ;)

Ah well enjoy all you lovely readers!

* * *

" Bad dream got me worried." She said quietly. " ah!" She yelled out as she was about to sit up but she couldn't. She looked down to see the bandages wrapped around her that were white but were slowly turning red. " The fuck?" She swore under her short breath.

" Yeah best not if you move to much. Hershel still needs to stitch you closed." He said shivering at his words choice.

" Closed? Shouldn't he have done that by now. Any longer I'll get an infection." Jenna said slowly removing the white and red cloths. When she saw how he had stitch her she laughed. " You can tell he isn't a doctor." She said.

" yeah?" Rick said.

" Yeah, here hand me that pair of tweezers and scissors." She said.

" Um no. I'm not letting you operate on yourself." Rick said not moving.

" And I would rather not bleed out." She said the words stinging him.

He got up and did as she asked. She stitched her own wound closed and this time it would stay closed. She was in so much pain but now it didn't seem to matter if she cried out or not. Rick just watched painfully. When she was done she sat up slowly. She looked at his worried face and smiled.

" You know its true right." She said and he looked confused. " This… isn't your fault. I don't need you blaming yourself because some idiot with a gun got trigger happy." Jenna said placing a hand on Rick's. " You got enough to worry about, don't add me to that list alright?" She said.

" Ah Jenna I'm always worry about ya." he shrugged.

" Well then worry less." She smiled and he nodded. " Question. Shane isn't around is he?" She asked timidly.

" No why?" Rick asked.

" How many times has he come in here?" She asked.

" No lie anytime I wasn't here he was. Shane didn't like the fact I was spending so much time with you." Rick rolled his eyes. " Why?"

" Well apparently he has finally realized that going after Lori isn't a good idea." She tried to joke but then she remembered Rick wouldn't think so. " What I mean is…" She couldn't think of how to put it. " Okay how do I put this lightly. I love Shane… Just not in that way. I need to worry about Beth, not a hot head with a crush." She said.

" I'll talk to him for you. You just stay still and get some rest. Maybe in a few days we can get you up and walking around." he said smiling sweetly.

" Hey Rick?" She said as he went got the door.

He turned to face her. " Yeah?" he asked with a curios smile.

She sat up painfully and reached out for his hand. He walked closer and she hugged him. He hugged her gently. " Thanks for not leaving me behind." She whispered into his ear.

" Never." He said quietly. Rick let go and Jenna moved back down and fell asleep again. He then went to find Shane.

* * *

Daryl had walked around the farm alone for about an hours until Shane came storming toward him. He looked pissed. " You think you little speech is gunna change anything!" He yelled getting closer.

" What the hell ya talking about?" Daryl said rolling his eyes and wanted to walk away.

" Your shitty ass apology!" He yelled.

" You were listening?" Daryl couldn't help but be embarrassed and angry. " What gives you the right to do that!" he yelled.

" The right! I'll tell you what gives me the right… when you left her for no reason I was there for her! I comforted her and made sure she was doing okay."

" Yeah I'm sure it was real hard to take your tongue out of her mouth to do that." Daryl said sharply.

" You have no idea what you are talking about…"

" NO I think I do! I left and you jumped at the chance to finally sleep with her. You took advantage of an easy target." Daryl said and huffed at Shane.

" You shut your mouth and stay the hell away from her!" Shane warned.

" Or what? You'll kill me?" Daryl dared Shane. Shane smiled at this and took a step back.

" Your not worth it." Shane said.

" and Otis was?" Daryl said sending Shane's fist toward his face. Daryl dodged the punch just as Rick saw what was happening.

" Stay away from her or I will end you boy." Shane said and Rick heard this and rolled his eyes.

" Like to see you try that!" Daryl said as he was about to hit Shane.

" ENOUGH!" Rick yelled roughly. The two whipped their heads around to see Rick watching in anger. " What the hell is the matter with you two? Is this high school!" Rick said.

" It will be fine as long as he stays the hell away from Jenna." Shane said looking back at Daryl .

" Oh please Shane will you stop." Rick said walking closer to him. " Look she doesn't need this from you or you." Rick said looking at the two. " Daryl it's great that you apologized but I don't think.."

" Leave me out of this. I don't want anything from her." he said.

" Well then problem solved." Shane smiled.

" You too Shane. Jenna doesn't need you either." Rick said just trying to help Jenna.

Shane rolled his eyes. " What you her big brother now. Tellin what she can and can't do." Shane said.

" You two idiots have a nice chat." Daryl said swearing under his breath and the walking away. He should have stayed away from them when him and Merle ran away from the city. They should have just gone into the woods like Merle had said. Daryl stormed off toward his tent and sat down angrily inside and laid down just staring a the roof.

" No but at the moment I am doing what is best for her." Rick said looking at Shane.

" And what is best is keeping me away right?" Shane questioned Rick.

" yes." Rick said standing firm. " She is still recovering and still isn't in the clear." Rick said. " She needs her friend to protect her. Not a guy trying to rekindle what they used to have." Rick said trying to walk away.

" All I have ever done is look out for her." Shane said making Rick stop in his tracks. Rick knew that wasn't true and wanted to say something but knew better to piss Shane off. He had already told Shane he couldn't have Jenna which he knew was a mistake. If Rick knew Shane he would try harder and harder to get Jenna back.

Rick swallowed his angry words, " Then keep it up." Rick said and walked back to the house. He walked right back into the room to find Beth and Carl sitting beside Jenna ass he was telling them a story.

" And you know what the prince did next?" She asked. They both leaned in closer and shook their heads. " He kissed his bride and…"

" They lived happily ever after?" Beth asked.

" Sure baby girl." Jenna didn't argue.

" Dad! There you are, you missed the story." Carl said looking up at Rick.

" Well maybe next time." Rick smiled sitting in a chair next her Jenna.

" Carl!" Lori's voice called out. She came running in. " Oh there you are! You have to tell me where you are going." Lori walked in grabbing his hand.

" I did mom. You just didn't listen." Carl said and Lori shot him a look for him to keep quiet. Jenna looked up at Lori who just smiled.

" Lunch is ready." She said to him.

" Can Beth come to?" Carl asked waiting for Beth.

" Yea sure." Lori said reaching for Beth and she smiled and left with them.

" wow…" Jenna whispered. She then turned to Rick. " Something you wanna tell me?" She asked.

" No?" he asked in a confused tone.

" Well according to Hershel, Maggie, Glenn and Beth there is someone being held here?" She asked.

" Oh right him…." He said looking away.

" Who is he and how did he get here?" She asked.

" His name is Randal and well I brought him here. His group was in the town and when they heard the bottle smashing against those guys heads they came running and shooting. They left him to die." Rick said.

" Wait.. They guys that shot me, at you left one of theirs behind and you brought him here?" Jenna asked.  
" he is just a kid. The plan was to drop him 18 miles out, but that didn't exactly go as planned.

" Oh wow wait! How long have I been stuck in this bed?" She asked. So much was happening around her and she knew nothing. She didn't even know they had taken someone hostage.

" about a week." Rick said.

* * *

Oh snap! Jenna has been out for a week. Yeah i forgot to mention that the whole Randal story when they were saving Jenna. That still happened sorry about the mix up xD


	12. Thing of the past

Thank you all for reading! Love to see people still waiting for my updates :)

* * *

" Jesus…" Jenna said. She hadn't realized how many days had gone by. " So what are you going to do with him?"

" Problem is he know where we are. So if we let him go then he could bring his friends back." Rick said.

" Well how can we be sure if they are dangerous?" She asked.

" That is being taken care of…" Rick said as Jenna's eyes looked out the window. She then saw Daryl walk into the shed and she sighed. She knew exactly what he was going to do. " Then we can decide." He said. " Anyways you feelin' up for a walk?" He asked.

Hershel had told him to get her out of the bed soon and he thought now would be a great time. " Hell yes!" She said moving the blankets away. She then realized she was in a new pair of clothes. A simple black tank top that was cut just above her breasts and a pair of light blue jeans that were a bit ripped but they were clean. " um… Rick… How did I get into these clothes?" She asked.

Rick laughed. " Maggie and Carol helped with that." He said.

She smiled back at him. She got up slowly but it was painful. She tried not to let it show but he could see it. He wrapped an arm around her waist gently to support her. When she placed all her weight on her feet she almost collapsed. Rick caught her. She grunted in pain and he felt guilty but she smiled at Rick to let him know she was okay.

" Remind me not to follow Hershel again." She joked.

He smirked as they walked out of the room. They slowly made their way to the door and when they got there she took a breath and pushed him away gently. " What are you doing?" he asked trying to help her again.

" Well I can do this myself. And I know two people out there that would not love your arm around me." She joked looking at Lori and Shane sitting between Beth and Carl. Rick sighed and nodded. He walked out first holding the door open for her.

They both walked slowly toward the group. Carol was watching carefully. She had taken care of Jenna while she was asleep and didn't want her to fall or anything. The two may not have been talkative but there was something about Jenna that Carol loved. Not t mention her little sister Beth was loving Carol as company. Glenn also watched carefully as Rick walked ahead and she made painful faces.

He jogged over to her. " Well look who is walking around." He said holding a hand to her back as she noticed she was going to fall.

" Thanks." she smiled up at him knowing he came to help her. " so apparently I have missed a lot." She said.

He smiled. " Yea kinda. Shane and Rick went to let the kid go but he said he knew Maggie and the farm. So they had to bring him back." Glenn said as he led Jenna to a chair. In the week she had been around Glenn and her had become friends and she was comfortable around him. He was sweet and young so he wasn't to freaked out about everything.

" No one is looking for him?" She asked him as he sat next to her.

" They left him behind. I doubt they are." Glenn said. She looked at him. " What?"

" Thanks for getting me out of there." She said with a kind smile.

" It was nothing. I don't think this group can handle anymore people dying and well if we didn't come back with you we would have a big problem. Shane and Daryl would throw a fit I'm sure." Glenn laughed.

" Still thank you." She said.

He smiled at her. " If you don't mind me asking how is it you know Daryl? A nice city girl like you mixed up with a rough country guy?" Glenn asked as Maggie came from the house and sat next to her.

" Oh yes please tell! I am dying to hear that story." Maggie said leaning in.

Jenna smiled at the two and was going to tell them something but Rick started taking.

" Alright Shane what do you propose we do then." Rick said. They had talked before and Shane was getting on his nerve.

" You know what needs to be done." he said. " And here comes my proof." He said nodding toward Daryl who was approaching the group with his crossbow flung over his shoulder. Jenna smiled to herself. She remembered the night they met and he had that hiding in the bushes. Then she saw the bloody fists he wasn't even trying to hide.

" Your boy's got a group of thirty or so men. Heavy artillery to. They come through here out men will be dead…" he paused then looked around to the women. " Out women will wish they were." he said and Rick nodded.

" What did you do…" Carol said stepping closer to look at his hands but he backed away.

" We had a chat. Point is if his group does come looking then we got a war on our hands." He said looking over at Rick.

" No one is looking for him." Rick assured the group. Jenna however didn't believe this.

After everyone had gone their separate ways she took a slow walk toward the shed where they were holing Randel. She was in a lot of pain but she needed to see the kids face. When she finally looked through the cracks she realized how young he really was. No older than 19. She sighed. There was no way they just left him. Someone will be looking for him.

" Sentencing him to death that's the answer?" Dale's desperate voice called out as Jenna passed him and Rick arguing. " This is a human being. We have no idea what he is capable of." Dale said. " He could have just been along for the ride and never meant no harm."

" That's what Tony and David said." She interrupted Dale's pleads. " They just wanted to talk but look how easily they were to pull their guns." She said looking up at Rick.

" But Randal he didn't have anything to do with that." Dale offered. " You can't tell me you're okay with putting this young man to death?" Dale said to Jenna. She looked down and then nodded when she looked at him. She then walked away. She saw the look of disappointment on his face and she hated it. She just walked away.

She was losing her breath and couldn't see straight anymore when she finally took a seat in the shade and heard a gentle voice from in front of her. " Are you alright Hun?" Carol asked.

Jenna looked up. " Oh yea. Just need to rest a bit." She said. " Hey Carol, thanks for well you know." Jenna said looking at her clothes.

" No problem. Daryl wanted me to make sure you were alright." She said.

" He did?" Jenna questioned.

" yeah. Was pretty angry after y'all got back he didn't trust Shane around you I guess." Carol explained as she sat next to Jenna I the shade. " Can't blame him..."

" Oh…" Jenna said looking away.

" yeah...OH! I almost forgot!" Carol said shoving her hand inside her pocket. " This fell out of your old jeans." She said handing Jenna a sliver necklace with the ring on it.

" Oh wow." Jenna said looking at it. " I almost forgot about that." She said. " Thanks." She took it slowly and then just looking at it.

" If you don't mind me asking… who is it from?" Carol asked.

Daryl had just come back from hunting when he spotted Carol sitting next to Jenna. They both had small smiles on their faces and he wondered what they were talking about. He would get a small part of it as he walked by.

" An old friend." Jenna answered not even realizing Daryl passing behind them. " I got it a long time ago. He liked to tell me these stories about his parents. They hated each other but he said that at one point they did love each other." She explained but not telling Carol who it was from. " He wanted to make sure he didn't end up that way. You know alone." She said.

" Well what happened to him?" Carol asked. Daryl's ears were ringing as he passed behind the women almost fainting at the sight of the necklace in Jenna's hands.

Jenna sighed. " he left. He ended up alone. Not exactly a happy ending is it?" Jenna laughed.

" They aren't always that way dear." Carol said. " I'm sure he loved you." Carol said noticing Daryl walk by then stop to hear the answer. Carol smiled at him. She knew Jenna was the one Daryl was calling out for in his sleep.

" I'm sure he did." Jenna said.

Jenna took a deep breath and looked around. Carol could see Jenna was struggling but she would never admit it. " All I'm saying is this isn't the same place as before. People are different now." Carol said standing up. She smiled and walked away.

Jenna smiled back at her. She then looked down at the necklace. Then she saw him. He was alone and sitting outside of his tent cutting wood. She wanted to apologize for what she said. She may have been angry at Daryl but he wasn't just some stupid redneck coward. She cursed herself for saying that. She didn't know what to do anymore.

* * *

Then just as quiet was settling over her it was broken. Loud cries and what sounded like gun shots rang out. Jenna jumped to her feet despite the pain. " MOM! DAD!" She heard Carl's screams get louder. " Jenna! Daryl!" Beth's cried came out of no where and Jenna ran faster.

Then there was the sound of engines and a pick up took off with two men inside and they were holding Carl and Beth. Jenna's heart was beating so fast. When she finally got to where the group was Rick and Shane had already taken off after the people.

" What the hell!" Jenna yelled.


	13. Don't lose them

" Jenna ok calm down just a bit." Dale ran to her as she tried to ask what was going on. " Now it's being taken care of."

" What's being taken care of?" She asked as Daryl's motorcycle started following the trail of dirt.

" They took him!" Lori cried out in Carol's arms. " My boy!"

" Where… What… who…" Jenna was panicking. She the felt her pain take over as she tried to desperately to keep continuousness. " NO!" She almost screamed to herself.

" get her inside now! Get her water and make sure she stays put, and take Lori with her!" Hershel said as everything started to get fuzzy and dark.

* * *

" What the hell was that!" Shane yelled at Rick has they chased the pick up down an dirt road. They had been speeding after for less then five minutes before they heard Daryl's motorcycle roar next to them.

" What the hell!" He yelled to Rick looking over and then watching the road.

" Don't know! Just keep following! Do no lose them!" Rick said and Daryl nodded. He then revved his bike to go faster and past the car. He came up right behind the pick up. It was old and dirty. Through the flying dirt it spit at him he could see three bodies in the back. Two smaller and one very big.

" Daryl!" Both children screamed out. Daryl then went faster on that bike that Merle would never imagine. He sped past the truck and swerved in front of it. The driver didn't even see Daryl until he was stopped in front. He slammed on the brakes spitting dirt everywhere again.

" What the hell are you doing!" The man holding Beth and Carl.

" Asshole is in the middle of the road!" He yelled back.

" I would stop if I were you." Daryl said as he kicked his kickstand up and then readied his crossbow. Aimed straight for the drivers head. Clean shot and he would be dead.

Then Shane and Rick's gun clicked for aim and the man in the back laughed. " Well we gunna go all western here?" He joked standing up and holding two gun to the children's heads.

" Just give us the kids back and we can give you whatever you want." Rick said.

" Ah see that is our problem." He said pushing the kids forward and making them fall to the ground and he jumped behind them. " See you have something of ours." He said.

The driver threw his hands up and opened the door slowly praying the crazy crossbow whealding man didn't shoot. " Ya all we want is our boy back." He said in a panicked tone.

" Dude shut up!" The gun man yelled. Daryl walked closer toward the others keeping his aim.

" What kid?" Rick lied.

" Oh please man! I got the gun pointed to these two so don't pretend you have no idea what we are talking about." He said. " Randal. Where is he?" he asked.

" Well you just said you knew where he is." Shane added. He could see Rick's hand slightly shaking at the sight of Carl and Beth.

" My men told me you took him back to your farm." He said.

" We wastin time just chatting back and forth." Daryl said getting tired of the two beating around the bush.

" Well your right there. Now just give me back my man and you can have your kids back." the man said.

" Ya nice try. You give us our kids back and we will give you your man." Shane said.

" So you can leave and not come back?" The gun man laughed.

" You two go get that kid and I'll stay here." Daryl finally spoke up.

" What.. No I'm…" Rick started.

" You sure." Shane asked.

" Man just do it." Daryl looked back at him. " Wasting time." He said again.

Shane and Rick exchanged looks. Then they slowly back up. Carl looked at his dad with a strong yet sad look and Rick and Shane nodded to him an Daryl. They got in their truck and sped back to the farm.

" Well that was easier then I thought." The driver laughed.

" Yeah man." The gun man said.

" Daryl look out!" Carl and Beth screamed. Daryl whipped his head around to be met with three bigger guys and a baseball bat. The man with the bat smiled and before Daryl could react he was hit with it and he feel to the ground.

"NO!" he heard Beth scream and the sound of tires peeling away. He then blacked out completely. The men had planned an ambush and it worked. Daryl saw this but couldn't tell if he was left for walker bait for taken as well.

* * *

Well... i guess Daryl and the kids are a bit in trouble...


	14. You don't mess with my family

Ah i'm sorry i like leaving cliffhangers they get the best reviews... they make me laugh :) Well here is to **Kaimaler** who wanted me to make sure Jenna went all badass! also **Sissymac** and **FanFicGirl10** for the great reviews!

* * *

" Where is he!" Lori yelled at Rick and Shane when then came back down the road.

This made Jenna snap out from the day-dream she was having. She was sitting on the porch just waiting. She had the highest faith that if Rick, Shane and Daryl went to get the kids they would most defiantly come back with them. But she was wrong.

" Lori don't worry Carl is fine. These guys just want the kid back. They aren't going to hurt Carl." Rick tried to tell Lori who was a mess.

Jenna ran up to them with such worry. " where is Daryl?" She asked.

" He stayed with them." Rick said. Jenna took steps back. Why would he do that?

" and Beth?" She asked.

" Look they are both fine! Now can we please get the kid." Shane yelled taking off toward the shed.

With out warning Lori broke down again. She fell against Jenna. She was surprised Lori was even touching her. Jenna took and second to push the urge to hit Lori away down. Then she wrapped her arms around Lori. Jenna should have been just as broken as Lori but there was something telling Jenna ' If you cry you are weak and you have given up.' So she didn't cry. She was panicking on the inside but wouldn't let it show.

The next few minutes went by faster than again thing and Jenna was still holing a crying Lori. Shane and Rick were leading Randal from the shed to the truck. Rick looked over at Jenna and Lori then got in next to Shane as he drove. Jenna sighed as they took off and prayed they would come back with all of them.

Why was this world so fucked up? Was there no civility left anymore? She sighed and led Lori to the house as they sat in the living room with everyone and waited.

" The best person for Carl and Beth to be with is Daryl and Rick." Glenn tried to tell the girls. Lori just ignored everyone and got angry if anyone tried to cheer her up. " You know that right?" Glenn asked Jenna.

She looked up with a sad smile. " Yes." Was all she said. Glenn nodded and sat next to her and grabbed for her hand and she let him. They all sat in quiet. Jenna unknowingly started to play with her necklace and everyone was looking at the engraving on it. They all wander who gave it to her and they all wanted to know but no one asked.

The sun was going down when Shane and Rick pulled up to where they left Daryl and the kids. They were shocked to find no one around. " Daryl!" Rick called out. No answer. " Carl!" " Beth!" He cried more in desperation.

" Rick. Look at this man." Shane said walking forward to see blood on the pavement and tire marks speeding away. " Son of a bitch took them" Shane said.

" I…I …they.." Rick was losing his breath and footing. Shane was quick to his feet to stable Rick out. Rick's eyes finally released some of the tears he was holding back. " Carl!" he finally yelled out.

And if things couldn't get worse Rick's voice carried for a while attracting company. Three walkers stumbled from cars and made their way for the men. Rick wouldn't even move and Shane sprung to the three walkers. Shane was pissed so he took it out on these three dead fucks.

With in seconds the three fell to the ground finally dead and Shane was covered in walker blood. He was breathing heavily and then made his way for Rick. He pulled Rick from his sitting state and pushed him for the truck with Randal still struggling in the back. Shane then pushed Rick in and then walked back over to the driver side. He then drove back to the farm.

Shane wasn't thinking about how Jenna would react he was worried about Lori. She was already broken and they wouldn't help. Rick on the other hand knew how Lori would react and he knew how to deal with it. No, Rick was thinking about he was going to tell Jenna that he had lost the only family she had left. All Jenna ever had was Beth and Daryl. Even though she never admitted to it he knew deep down Jenna was still in love with Daryl. His thought was proven when him and Shane walked into the farm-house again to see Jenna playing with her necklace he had given her seven years ago.

Only Rick walked in as Shane dragged Randal back to the shed. He locked the door behind him and kicked the shed in anger. He then Joined Rick. When the door closed every pair of eyes were glued to Rick and Shane except Jenna's she couldn't look back and be disappointed again.

" Where is my son." Lori asked standing up and storming over to Rick and Shane.

" Look we will find them…" Shane said and Jenna felt her heart-break. She then hung her head and ran her hands through her hair.

Then Lori went off in a crying and yelling rant. " What do you mean gone!" She yelled. " Why would you leave them with Daryl of all people!" She said which made Jenna stand up but not say anything. She didn't look at anyone. They all looked at her except Lori and Shane. " You realize they are all dead now!" She screamed. " Oh god! My baby!" She yelled collapsing into Rick's arms ad he watched Jenna turn around slowly.

Jenna could feel her heart racing and she couldn't stop what her body was ready to do. She looked at Rick who was concerned and then to Shane who wasn't even looking at her.

" Do you have any idea where they are?" She asked clutching her fists. Rick said nothing. " Great." She whispered to herself. Dale reached out to comfort her as did Carol but she moved away from the two and walked quickly toward the door.

" Stop." Rick said putting his arm out stopping her at the waist. He let go of Lori which she didn't like and moved in front of Jenna. " What are you going to do?"

" get out of my way." She said grinding her teeth and clutching her jaw. She knew Rick left them there and she was mad at him. She didn't want to blame him but she couldn't help but wanting to hit him in the face. " now." She said looking at him with sad and angry eyes.

He stepped to the side and she stared him down. She then walked out the door letting the screen door slam against the frame. She walked quickly toward the shed and could feel everyone's eyes from the house. She then remembered her gun that was still being held by her belt in the back. She lifted her shirt and with one move she pulled her gun and walked with it on her side. She could hear the screen door slam again and someone calling for her.

She ignored the voice. Carol was trying to get her attention but was ignored. Jenna unlocked the door. Shane wasn't very smart all she had to do was change on digit on the lock and it opened. The number then showed a 22, the same number hanging from him neck. She shook her head at his obviousness. She swung the door open to see the kid.

* * *

She stepped in and could hear his panic. " So this is how it's going to go. You tell me where your people took mine and you'll be able to walk." She said bending down to look him in the eye. He had a blind fold on so she tore it off.

He didn't realize Jenna was a girl until she ripped the blind fold off. He was shocked expecting one of the cops to question him. He knew what kind of trouble he was in but it didn't stop the small laugh that escaped his lips. " What you gunna wash me to death?" he said. He then mentally kicked himself for that.

She looked at him and stood up. " You think this is funny?" She said. " Alright then I'll make it hilarious then." She said and with one swift kick to the stomach he was left gasping for air. He slumped over but she pulled him up by the color. " Now you tell me where your group is." She demanded.

"I don't know!" He yelled.

She shook her head and kicked him again. She held the gun to the side of his head asked again. " Tell me." She threatened.

" I swear lady! Look they took me in and took care of me. They didn't tell me nothing I swear!" He pleaded.

She looked him over and could tell he was lying. She looked at all the bruises on his face and body. " I can see you have tasted what some men around here are capable of." She said.

" Crazy mother fucker! He asked a question and I answered! Guess he didn't like the story!" Randal yelled trying to move away from Jenna's gun.

" What was the story?" She asked letting his color go. He just looked at her. She was about to hit him when he spoke.

" Ok! We were hunting one night and we came across a father and his daughters." He said. " they were real young and cute." Randal paused looking at Jenna's expression. "These guys they didn't care how young and they…. They made the father watch as these guys… then he didn't even kill him after! Just made him watch." Randal said.

Jenna felt her heart drop lower. These were not civilized men. More like animals that had her baby sister and nephew. Animals that liked young girls. Jenna couldn't think about that now. She had to get this kid to tell her where they were.

" Your men do that a lot?" She asked not being able to resist. Randal didn't answer. All he did was a slight nod. She then felt all her anger rise. She picked this kid up with one arm and slammed him against the wall. He cried in pain. She then put the gun to his temple again.

" no please!"

" Shut up!" She slammed him back again. " Now your boys took off with two kids! These kids are now missing along with one of our guys." She made it very clear. " I want to know where your group is hiding out now." She said pressing her arm against his throat and pushing the gun tighter on his temple.

" I…" He choked.

" Tell me now! And maybe just maybe I don't kill you!" She said brining her knee up and hitting him very hard. She had probably broke a few ribs and maybe severed something internally.

Randal wasn't going to tell Jenna until he saw the anger and seriousness in her eyes. Plus he knew what those guys would do to those poor kids. Sick fucks he lived with sometimes. So he sighed and coughed. " Just up the highway there is a service road that leads to a dead-end." he said as she let him go and he crashed to the ground in pain. He still felt the gun on him so he continued. " There is path that leads up a hill. Over the hill is where the site is. Only a few of the group members are there." He said. " Mostly men. About ten or so. Held up in a big cabin." Randal said as Jenna knelt down and looked at him.

" what else." She said.

" The leader, names Jackson and he is sick fuck." He said. " Look if I knew that kids were taken I would have said something sooner. I ain't like those guys!" he said.

" This Jackson should I be worried?" She said.

" Well your young and not bad-looking so yes. Your kids, they are boys right?" Randal hoped.

She looked away. " Seven-year-old boy and a twelve-year-old girl." She said.

" fuck…" Randal said. " If I were you I wouldn't waste any time."

" why?" Jenna wanted to know.

" Because Jackson he likes them young and unwilling." he said and saw Jenna move back a bit. " You said someone else was with them."

" yea."

" He a fighter?" Randal asked.

" Hell yes." Jenna said standing up. There was no way Daryl would let anyone touch Beth. And she hoped it was a good thing.

" Then if I were you I would hurry even more. Jackson hates it when people fight back and if this guy fights for the kids then he is good as dead." Randal said.

Jenna just looked at him. She was panicking but didn't let it take over her body. She took a few steps back and then walked quickly out the door locking it behind her.

" Wait! Let me go!" Randal called back but was ignored.

* * *

She ran into the house and went straight to Hershel. " You got a map somewhere?" She asked and he nodded and disappeared. She looked around. " Cabin in the woods." She said to Shane and Rick. Shane nodded and went to find all the ammo they had. Rick didn't move.


	15. Selfish

When Shane came back so did Hershel. He handed her the map and she pointed out where the cabin was to Shane. " Well surrounded by woods. We would have to be quiet." Shane said.

" Yes, But we leave tonight. There is no waiting till morning." She said aloud. " If we wait they will be dead." She whispered to Shane who nodded.

" T, Rick and I will go and bring them back." Shane began to pass out orders.

" Shane I don't care what you say I'm going." Jenna said grabbing her gun and loading it again.

" That was implied." Shane nodded. " Rick let's get going." He said as T-Dog and Shane made their way to the door followed closely by Jenna. Rick didn't move. He was just staring at the ground holding Lori's hand. She had already made it clear to him that he wasn't to leave her.

" You guys got this." he said.

" what!" Jenna said. " Rick that is your boy!" She said and Lori shot her an evil look. She walked over to him and stood in front of him. "Why are you being so selfish!" She yelled and his eyes shot up in anger.

" Selfish! I ran after them didn't I!" he yelled at her standing up throwing Lori's hand away.

" And you left them." Jenna said making Rick take a step back. " I don't blame you but you made a mistake and now you have to make it right." Jenna said.

" he offered to stay behind!" Rick yelled back.

" and you didn't think it was strange they just let you leave and make one stay behind! Come on Rick you were a cop you knew something would go wrong and you left them there!" She yelled.

" that isn't true."

" Fine then help me get my sister and you son back! If we the three of us fail then we die, Carl dies, Daryl dies trying to protect them and the Beth… She is raped then killed!" She said to Rick who just looked at her. " Randal told me exactly what his leader does to fighters and young girls." She explained. " Now please Rick. I need you help." She said looking at him.

Rick suddenly felt guilty again. " alright." He said and he could hear Lori scoff at this but he ignored it. He knew Jenna was right.

Jenna smiled a bit and nodded at Rick who smiled back. Rick didn't have much faith left but the faith he had left he put in Jenna. He always had. She was always the reason he could believe in something that seemed impossible. The four of them piled into a truck and sped off toward their destination.

" Alright Randal says we are face 10 guys at best. T and Shane I want you to handle the men and honestly I could care less if you kill them or not." Jenna said. T-Dog smiled. " What?" She asked.

" Just changing around here. Normally the officers give the orders." He joked.

" Well they don't exactly know what I do now." She smiled at the man who was oddly enough making her feel better. He nodded. " So Shane and T while you are busy me and Rick look around for Daryl and our kids. We do not leave with out them this time." She said.

" Jenna what if.." Rick said. Sounding unsure.

" Hey, that suborn redneck is with them right?" She said. T looked at her with confusion. She would have to explain eventually how she was so sure of Daryl. Knew he was protecting her sister and nephew with ever breath. " They'll be fine. It's the poor bastard that messes with them I'm worried about." Jenna smiled to herself.


	16. You don't mess with my family pt 2

Alright well we have just seen how Jenna will do just about anything to keep her sister safe. Let's see what else she is prepared to do :)

* * *

" Don't you dare touch her!" Daryl yelled as he was being kicked and punched around. This man was big in muscle tone and height. He was skinnier man but still strong as hell. This had gone on for about an hour and he wasn't planning on giving up.

" Who the cute little blonde I got in the corner." He grabbed Daryl's color and pulled him up. " What she yours or something." the man teased.

" Daryl…" Beth's small voice was worried.

" aw ain't that sweet. She is scared." He said into Daryl's ear. " Good. I like that." He said his voice making Daryl's skin crawl. Daryl's veins filled with rage and he smashed their heads together. The other man stumbled back but then came back with all his force and punched Daryl in the face making Daryl stumble back. " you're a tough son of a bitch."

" You have no idea." Daryl said after spitting blood from his mouth. Then Daryl threw his hands forward hoping to connect with the sick son of bitch but all it got him was a weak hit to the side. The man just laughed. He turned around toward Beth and Carl huddled in the corner. He had cuffed Daryl to the wall. There was enough slack to get in a few punches on his end but not enough to stop him from approaching the kid. " You harm wither of them you'll be sorry!" Daryl said voice stinging with venom.

The man knelt down in front of the kids. " Hey there. I'm Jackson. There is no reason t be scared I ain't gunna hurt you." he said placing a hand on Beth's leg. She shifted away and Carl smacked it away. " Well that wasn't very nice boy! didn't your daddy teach you manners." He said grabbing Carl's hand.

" Don't hurt him." Beth said to Jackson as she watched the boy struggle.

" Naw, Honey I wont hurt him." he said looking at her. God was she cute, Jackson thought. He was a sick guy who liked young girls and he didn't care what so ever.

Daryl saw the way Jackson was looking at his baby girl. He didn't like it. He struggled with the cuffs that were around his wrists and chained to the wall. He could feel the warm feel of blood running down his wrists and hands as he tried to slip them. " Don't touch her!" He yelled again.

" What do you want from us…" Beth asked holding on to Carl and looking at Daryl and watched how he was trying so hard to get to her.

" Well honey there are a few things I want from you." He smiled devilishly. Beth didn't like the way he smiled. Jackson Picked Beth and Carl up and threw them over his shoulders.

" Put us down!" Carl yelled.

" Put them down you sick fuck!" Daryl screamed and struggled harder and harder.

Jackson left the room and could hear Daryl's grunts of pain and anger. He smiled at this. He took the kids to another room. He didn't even care they were fighting it only fueled his sick fantasy. He then shoved them into a smaller room and as they feel to the ground Carl sprung up and tried hitting Jackson but all that got him was a smack in the face that made him hit his head on the ground and he blacked out.

" Carl!" Beth yelled. Then Jackson got closer to her. " GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.

Daryl heard her frightened scream and that made his anger reach it's max. He yelled out and even though he was cutting deeper into his wrists he was able to get one of his blood soaked hands of the cuff. He didn't even acknowledge the pain. He then focused on getting the other hand free. He only had so much time before Jackson did who knows what. He pulled and pulled and finally he fell forward out of the other cuff. He then took the cuffs off the wall and ran to the room where he had heard Beth cry out.

Jackson was just looking at Beth who was crying and struggling away from his touch. He was stroking her hair and leg. She was confused but didn't like what was happening. She cried out. " Daryl! Help me!" She finally let her fear call out. That's when she saw Daryl run into the room.

He hit Jackson in the head with the metal cuffs and Jackson whipped around and flung himself toward Daryl. That's when there were gun shots going off but Jackson seemed to ignore them. Beth rushed to Carl trying to get him to wake up. Daryl and Jackson fought throwing each other around the room causing more noise and damage.

* * *

" shit!" the men all swore as the saw four people jump from a truck and start shooting. Jenna and Rick walked in the back behind Shane and T. They had their gun pulled and to the side. The men tried to shoot back but where easily taken out,

They rushed into the house hearing a struggle from upstairs. Shane, T and Rick all continued to kill people in the house as they all fought and asked for their lives. Jenna ignored this and went straight upstairs. Rick called out for her but she ignored him.

" Carl! Wake up please." Jenna could hear Beth's voice plead.

" get off of me!" Another unifier voice said.

" I warned you!" She could hear Daryl's voice.

She expected to see Daryl beating this man up as the children hid the corner. Instead as she ran into the room what she saw both killed her but touched her heart.

Some how Daryl had lost the fight and he was crawling along the floor. He was making his way to the kids. Jackson had pulled his gun and aimed it toward them. Daryl quickly got in the way of the bullet as Beth looked up at Daryl with wide eyes. No one had seen Jenna standing in the door way. Then she saw how bad Daryl had been beaten but she knew he didn't care. That was nothing compared to what she had seen in the past.

* * *

Jenna's past few months flew by her mind as she watched what was happening. She had seen all the people she had killed. She had seen all those she fought off of her and Beth. Jenna had protected Beth with everything she had and a few times it almost killed her but Jenna always pulled through. She saw the groups she had been with flash by. She saw them all die again and lastly she saw Ashley and Alan. It had been almost a year since she had seen them last. She didn't know if they were alive or not but it killed her not knowing. She always told herself if she kept Beth safe everything would be fine.

* * *

Beth had run beside Daryl and clutched onto his side barring her face in his back. She thought if she held on tight enough no more harm would come to them. Daryl placed on arm around the girl but pushed her behind him. She was still holding onto his shirt for dear life. He couldn't let her get hurt.

Jackson laughed at this. " And here I thought you were tough."

" Tougher then you." Jenna's finally snapped out of her daze and spoke up. All three of them whipped their head around to see her pointing the gun to Jackson's head. He went to pull he trigger but before he could Jenna instantly squeezed the trigger on her gun first sending a bullet through Jackson's head. Daryl leaned over to covered Beth as Jackson fell back.

She breathed out with a small smile as her focus then switched to Beth who was holing on to Daryl. He looked up at Jenna and Jenna rushed to them. She knelt down as Daryl's eyes followed hers. They didn't break eye contact the whole time.

" You alright?" She asked placing a hand on his arm looking at his wrists, He nodded. " Take her back down. I'll get Carl." Daryl didn't argue and picked Beth up as she cried quietly.


	17. Anger and bad decisions

Alright sorry for the wait I have been busy with school crap :)

Well enjoy... I think you guys will like then hate this chapter :D

* * *

Jenna walked over to Carl who lay on the ground half asleep. When she picked him up his eyes opened slightly. " Jenna?" He asked. " Am I dead yet?" Carl asked. Jenna stopped and looked at the little boy in her arms.

" No. Carl you are not dead nor will you die anytime soon. You hear me." She said looking very serious. He nodded and laid his head back down on her arms.

She walked down stairs to find Shane and Daryl arguing. " What the hell did you do?" Shane yelled at Daryl.

" You say something to piss them off?" Rick asked as well. Jenna was shocked. They were acting like it was his fault. Daryl was still holding Beth when he looked up with anger in his eyes.

" Y'all think this is my fault?" Daryl said walking closer.

" Well they wouldn't just attack for no reason! You must have said something!" Rick sand Shane agreed.

" Are you two serious!" Jenna finally cut in. She had enough of them acting like it was everyone else's fault. All three of them whipped their head around to face her. She walked closer with a pissed off expression. Daryl couldn't believe she had said anything. She stood in front of Daryl and stood up to Rick and Shane. " He is the reason these two are still alive." Jenna said pointing to Carl and Beth. " He could have sat in the corner and let that man cut Carl and touch Beth." She said and Rick realized the scared Beth clinging to Daryl. " Y'all should be thanking him not blaming him." She said. She then looked back at Daryl who looked both pissed off and surprised. She smiled weakly at him and walked out the door still holding Carl. " Men." She said to herself as she places Carl into the car. All three watched her as Daryl followed with Beth.

Beth finally let go of Daryl when she saw Jenna. She jumped from Daryl and ran to her sister. Jenna caught her in her arms and hugged trying to get her to stop crying.  
Rick and Shane got in the truck and Daryl hoped in the back. As Shane drove to the highway Rick said nothing. Daryl didn't even pay attention to the other. He just watched the trees fly by. Jenna sat between Cal and Beth as they held on to her. When they finally reached the highway Shane pulled over and Daryl jumped out and walked toward his bike. He didn't say anything and Jenna watched as he walked quickly away from them. She sighed as he started his bike and drove off in the opposite direction.

" Where the hell is he going?" Shane said shaking his head as he headed back to the farm.

" After what you two said earlier I would go the other way too." Jenna said looking out the window not even looking at the men who were looking back to her. They didn't know what her problem was. She had suddenly turned cold and switched from kind to brutal in a blink. Shane shook his head and watched the road as Rick tried to see what was going on with Jenna. She wouldn't even look at him.

" Carl?!" Lori yelled as Carl ran to her with a smile. She hugged her son and Rick went to them and the family hugged each other.

That's when Jenna wanted to cry. Rick had a family and she didn't. She looked at Beth who was staring at Lori and Rick. Beth had never grown up with parents that were worried about her and scared for her safety. All Beth had was Jenna and she didn't understand why. " Carl is lucky." Beth said as she let go of Jenna's hand and walked away. She never knew her parents but she missed them now more the ever. Watching the little girl walk away on her own broke Jenna's heart.

She wanted to go after her and tell her everything was going to be alright but she couldn't. She sighed and watched as Beth walked to a tree near camp and climbed it. Beth then stayed in a high branch and Jenna looked around.

" Jenna?" Carol's worried voice came out of no where.

" Yeah?" She said looking over at Carol and running a hand through her hair.

" Are you alright?" She asked and Jenna nodded. " And Beth?" She asked.

" We are fine Carol." Jenna said as she turned around.

" Where is Daryl…." Carol asked making Jenna stop. " he didn't come back with you. Please tell me he is alright…" She said.

" He is fine. Just went to clear his head I guess." Jenna said looking back at Carol. There was no question in Jenna's mind that the two had something going on. Whether it was romantic or not Jenna could careless right now she needed to let off some steam.

Jenna was pissed off, stressed, frustrated and all this anger was driving her crazy. The sun was going down again and she couldn't believe the day had already gone by. She noticed most of the group gathering at the house. Glenn told her that they were all having dinner. She looked around and didn't see Shane with them. She then saw a small light in his tent. She looked back at the tree away from camp but close to the house that Beth had climbed. She was still up there. Jenna didn't worry about her safety now. Safest place she could be.

Jenna made her way to Shane's tent and noticed his shadow laying on his sleeping bag with his arms behind his head. He was whispering something to him self so she knew he was awake. In their old life the two had one sure-fire way of getting rid of stress.

Jenna unzipped his tent door and he sat up quickly on his elbows. She walked in and looked at him. " Jen.. What are…" he said about to get up.

A hand held his chest down and she looked at him with a longing look. " Just shut up Shane." She said as she climbed over him and startled him. He looked up as she pulled her shirt off. His was already gone before she walked in. He took in her body with is eyes and sighed. He then reached up to her head and pulled her down and kissed her hard and fast. He the rolled on to of her as they both pulled their pants away and threw them to the side. Then he reached over and turned the light off as she kissed his chest and he pulled at her underwear.


	18. A few good men

She woke up with a gasp. She was having another nightmare after her and Shane fell asleep. He was till laying beside her and she sighed. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' she asked herself. She slid away from him trying to find her clothes in the dark and pulled them on.

She walked out of his tent and noticed there was still a small fire and everyone was sleeping. She could tell Beth had crawled back into their tent and Jenna didn't want to wake her. So she walked over to the fire pulling her sweater on along with her clothes.

She sat in quiet for a while until someone sat next to her. She jumped a bit and was surprised who had sat next to her. " Sneaking out in the middle of the night is my thing." Shane said pulling his shirt over his head as he sat next to Jenna. She was lost in thought and felt bad for her.

" Better at it then me." She smiled.

" Yeah. Jen what are you doing out here?" He asked.

" writing a book, what does it look like?" She said at the stupid question.

" It looks like a girl sitting by herself because she doesn't have someone to talk to." He said. She looked up at Shane. He really was different. He never really cared about what her problems were but now he did? " and seeing as I am her friend she should talk to me." he said.

" yeah? About what Shane?" She asked.

" I don't know. Hell I don't care. Just say something. You haven't exactly been talking much lately. It worries us." he said.

" Us? You mean Rick right?" She said looking at his shocked face. He looked hurt that she didn't think he was worried. " Oh please Shane don't start caring now. Not once have you ever really asked me what my problem was unless you got something out of it." She rolled her eyes.

" That's not true. I always cared." He said.

She laughed. " Oh yeah when?" She said and he sat back trying to think but he couldn't. She shook her head. " Don't worry about it Shane, I'm used to limited people caring." She said looking away from him.

" You are so stubborn you know that." he spat back at her getting tired of her quietness.

" me! Shane have you looked in a mirror lately?" She raised her eye brows at him.

He laughed. " Good point. Look all I'm saying is that it isn't a good idea for you to just close yourself off." He said looking around.

" Why not? It's easy. I wont have to worry about anyone dying anymore." She said looking at the small flames. " If I care than I get hurt but if I don't care then I'm cold right. Won't get hurt that way." She said.

" That sounds lonely." he said. " Jen I'm serious. You got people who care about you so don't shut them out. All these people are trying real hard to just get you to trust them." He said. " Hell I've been trying harder than anything to just get you to talk." Shane said.

" Yeah well they, and you should just stop." She said. " We are all going to die right so why eve…"

" Hey! Don't talk like that." he stopped her. " I'm not going to let that happen. Your not going to die anytime soon." He said as she looked at him.

" Why would you say that?" She asked.

" Your all I go left. Only family I have." He said. " That's why tomorrow I'm going to make sure things go back to normal around here. No more threats and no more bullshit." He said. " You and Beth, even Carl will be safe." He said.

Jenna looked at him. " What are you going to do.." She wanted to ask but instead she felt her mouth smile. She couldn't believe Shane cared enough to keep her safe. " No one has protected me in a long time Shane." She said and he looked at her.

" Well I'm going to. So get used to it girl." He said putting an arm around her shoulders as she lay her head on his shoulders.

She placed a hand on his and smiled. " Thanks Shane. You really are a good guy bit of an ass sometimes… but still good." She said and he smiled.

" Now I want you to get some sleep." He said pulling her up and walking her to her tent. " Good night." He placed a soft kiss to her forehead as she hugged him.

He walked back to his tent making plans in his head. Tomorrow everything will change and the people he loves will be safe. Jenna watched as he walked into his tent with a thinking look on his face and she shook her head. She was both happy he wanted to protect her but still scared of what he might do. Shane was a dangerous guy when he wanted to be and now she was afraid he may hurt someone else.

* * *

See Shane can be a good guy! lol i just wanted him to be a bit more kinder to Jenna. They are family :)


	19. Sorry brother

" Beth?" Jenna called out for her sister when the sun came up. Everyone was eating breakfast and Jenna had woken up to people talking and a few laughs. They all looked to her when she called out the girl's name. "Beth?" She called again.

" In the tree." Glenn pointed to the tree near the house. " She has been there all morning. I woke up before the sun came up and she was already climbing." Glenn said. " I tried to talk to her but she wouldn't say anything." Glenn sounded guilty.

" Thanks Glenn. Do me a favor if I don't come back with her go get Rick for me."

" May not be the best time. He and Lori have fought all morning and Shane wasn't helping." Glenna explained before she walked away.

" Arguing about what?" She asked.

" Randal. Rick wants to take him away again." he explained.

" Jesus…" She looked around to find Rick, Shane, Lori, Daryl and Dale all arguing by the truck. " Carl!" Jenna called him over. He came running.

" yeah Jenna?" He asked.

" Hey bud, you see that tree over there." She said pointing to the tree. He nodded. " Well Beth is feeling a little sad and is up there. You think you could get her to come down for me?" She asked.

" Sure." Carl smiled running off toward the tree.

Jenna smiled at the boy and then looked at the group of men. She walked over to find Lori staying back because Rick was talking in a low and serious tone. Daryl was hovered over a map and Dale was trying to reason with him.

" What you gunna take him out and then shoot him? Is that humane." Dale asked.

" We aren't going to kill him." Rick said walking over Daryl.

" No your just gunna risk your lives again." Shane said getting upset. " he will get back to the rest of his group.."

" We killed them" Rick said.

" No we killed a small part of them." Jenna interrupted and Lori shot her a look. Shane and Rick just listened as Daryl tried not to stare at her. " You let that boy go he is just going to find others from his group. You said he told you there were 30 of them." She looked over at Daryl who nodded slightly. " There were 12 at that cabin." She pointed out.

" So we just kill him?" Dale said walking over to her.

" No. Just throw a walker at him and it will be done with." She said and Dale and Lori gasped.

" He is a human being!" Lori said.

" Who's friends kidnapped your kid and tried to kill him along with Beth." Jenna spat back at her.

" You can't do that." Lori and Dale seemed to say. " That isn't humane."

Jenna laughed. " Humane? There is no such thing anymore." Jenna pointed out.

" Still isn't right." Rick spoke up.

" Oh because kidnapping, beating, and attempted rape is right!" Jenna said walking closer. Shane's hand caught her around the waist pulling her away before she hit Rick. She had no idea why she was so angry at Rick but everything he said made her want to hit him.

" You want to take Daryl as your wing man. Go ahead." Shane said.

" Thank you." Rick said walking away.

" you got it." Shane said before Rick walked away.

Shane looked back to Lori who was just staring at him and Jenna. Jenna just looked back at Lori who eventually walked away.

* * *

Everyone went out their business for a few hours. Carl and Beth were still in the tree and Jenna was helping Carol with laundry as she noticed Macy and Tony making Maggie and Glenn laugh. Those two had fit in nicely and didn't cause trouble. She then looked around for Shane. She hadn't seen him in a few hours and she was wondering what he was doing.

" hey Jenna?" A female voice made Jenna snap out of her thoughts. She then turned to see Andrea walking over to her. " Have you seen Dale?" She asked.

" Um.. No I saw him take off into the woods a few hours ago but I never saw him come back.. Why he isn't back yet?" I told her then suddenly a painful screams shot through the air.

Everyone stood up and looked around in the dark. The sun had vanished quickly and Jenna didn't even realize that she was running toward the screaming with Andrea. There were three bodies in the darkness. One was on top of the other and one was running at the one on top. Then the running one tackled him to the ground and stabbed him in the head.

" Hold on man." Daryl's voice made Jenna run faster. She got to Dale second and almost passed out at the sight. His stomach was ripped open and he looked like he was in pain.

" Oh God Dale!" Andrea and her dropped to the ground as Andrea grabbed his hand and Jenna tried to stop the bleeding but all she was doing was getting blood all over her.

" Hershel come on we gotta get him back to the house."

" he wont make the trip."

" Then do the operation here."

" Rick.. I'm sorry." Hershel finished the conversation as Jenna took a step back.

" He's suffering." Andrea said in sobs as Rick and Shane looked at each other. Jenna could feel the warm sensation of tears but she held them back as she saw Rick pull his gun.

She expected him to pull the trigger and she watched but Daryl stepped in and took the gun from Rick. They looked at each other with a nod. " Sorry brother." He said as the shot finally rang out making Jenna flinch as everyone looked away but she just watched. Her breathing then got high and she couldn't even look at anyone.

Everyone huddled around the body crying and mourning the loss of Dale. Jenna just stayed back and stared at the man. 'Out of everyone to kill.. Why Dale?' She said to her self. She shook her head then walked away.

* * *

I'm sorry! I loved Dale too but he pushed everyone's buttons and was going to die eventually... he will be missed. Anyone else like how cold Jenna got there? Chilling!


	20. Save it

The next day was Dale's funeral. Rick said a few words that got most people to cry. Jenna and Daryl stood on the outside of the group. She just couldn't deal with saying goodbye to more people. Daryl just felt guilty that he had to shoot him but he knew it had to be done.

The day went by slowly. " Take him out about 20 or 30 miles." Rick spoke to Daryl. They were going to release Randal today and make sure he would live to honor Dale. Daryl nodded at the plan. " Listen what you did for Dale. Thank you." Rick finally said.

Daryl nodded. " No reason you should do all the heavy lifting." He said as he saw Shane pull up. Then he left. Shane and Rick talked about Carl and then Shane took off again.

" Carl?" Jenna noticed Carl sitting at the base of the tree Beth still hadn't come out of yet. Carl looked up at her. " She didn't come down did she?" Jenna asked. He shook his head. " hey why don't you go find your mom. Everyone is moving into the house go help." Jenna said. He nodded sadly and then walked away. Jenna sighed and looked up at the branches. Beth's feet were just dangling. " Beth… can you come down please." She asked. "You have been up there for almost two days. You haven't eaten." Jenna said.

" So?" Beth said.

" So? Well unless you want to go hungry you have to come down and eat." Jenna said as she was getting tired of the girl hiding. " Why wont you come down?" She asked.

" Why bother?" She said. Then Jenna climbed the tree as well. She needed to see what her sister was doing.

" What the hell are you talking about." Jenna said sitting next to her.

" Well we are all going to die right. Why bother coming down. Might as well wait." Beth said.

" Beth? What has gotten into you. Your not going to die." Jenna said. " I don't know what you have been thinking but I will protect you. Nothing will ever happen to you." She said.

" You can't say that! That isn't true." Beth yelled. " No one is safe anymore and we are all going to die." Beth said.

" You are acting like a child. You shouldn't be sitting up here sulking you should be down here helping the others and trying to live a normal life." Jenna said rather coldly to her sister.

Beth laughed. " Normal! How the heck will this ever be normal. Jenna everyone is gone! Alan, Ashley, mom and dad! They are all dead we have no one!" She yelled. She moved away from Jenna and jumped out of the tree. Jenna followed.

" Beth! Mom and dad have been gone for a while. Alan and Ashley are in better places. You can't dwell on the past." Jenna grabbed Beth's arm.

" A better place! Jenna wake up there is no better place there is just here and down there." She said pointing over to the graves.

" You can't think like that. Nothing is going to happen to you." Jenna tried to smile and hug her sister but Beth pushed Jenna away. Not once as Beth ever done that. Beth pushed Jenna away and walked away. " Beth!" She yelled after her sister.

Daryl had finished talking to Rick when he saw Beth finally come out of the tree. He was going to make sure she was alright but Jenna jumped out after her. He watched as the girl yelled at Jenna and when Jenna went to touch Beth she was pushed away. No way that didn't hut Jenna. He watched as Beth stormed off and left Jenna standing alone. Jenna took a deep breath putting her arm down and then running it through her hair. He walked closer.

" Is she alright?" he asked timidly as Jenna turned around noticing Daryl standing behind her a bit. She looked at him and didn't know what to say.

"Just fine." Jenna turned around not wanted to look or talk to him. She still had some anger toward him.

" Really? Don't look that way." He said back taking a step forward. " Just give her space and she will be…"

" Don't say it!" She yelled at Daryl. " How could you possibly know what that girl needs!" Jenna said.

" Well she doesn't need you worrying about her." he said. He then realized he had no place to say that and he was going to cover it up but Jenna snapped at him.

" Oh God please save me the lecture." She said.

" Listen I didn't mean anything…"

" No Daryl you listen." She said turning completely around to face him. " I am forever grateful you saved Beth's life and hell if it wasn't for you she could be dead and I would be a wreck. So thank you… but you need to stop." She said and he looked at her with a confused look. " Stop trying to make up for everything! Stop trying to apologize!" She said. " because I don't care anymore. It's been seven years Daryl. Sure it hurt like hell when you left but that's it. I got over it." She said and he just looked at her. She then turned away and was about to walk away, but of course being the stubborn son of a bitch Daryl is he had to say something back.

" by sleeping with Shane." He said and she stopped.

She laughed then turned around. " Yeah, you got a problem with that?" She said looking at him. She could see the anger in him but she also saw that he was just trying to make her talk to him.

" What if I did." He said.

" Then your delusional. You really think I care what you think about me and Shane. He was there, its more than I can say for you!" She yelled at him.

" How long after?" Daryl asked. He was desperate to know.

" Why should it matter! You think I'm an idiot. Like you ran off and didn't find anyone else." She said. " You went to Atlanta for seven years and didn't sleep with the easiest drunkest bimbo close enough!" She yelled.

" Why him?" he asked.

She laughed again. " Jesus Christ Daryl! Why does it matter?" She said. That's when he lost it. He could take her yelling but when she avoided answering questions he knew she didn't even care that he had left.

" Because there was a time when you swore you would never go after a guy like that!" he yelled and she took a step back.

" A guy like that? You mean the kind that sticks around and actually cares! One that doesn't tell he loves you and then leaves in the middle of the night!?" She yelled back and that made Daryl angry.

" I had to!" he yelled back. He didn't like yelling at her but he couldn't help it.

" No! No you didn't!" She shrugged with a smile. " There were a million other options and you chose the easy way out." She said and he said nothing. He couldn't think of an excuse. " I don't care any more Daryl. There was a time when…"

" RICK!" Shane's voice called out and its took both their attention away from their fight. Shane was coming out of the woods with blood streaming down his face and rushing back to the barn where the others were. " Rick! He's armed! He has my gun." He yelled at Rick.

Jenna didn't even think she took off running toward Shane and the others. She stopped next to Carl. " Are you okay!?" he asked.

" Yeah I'm fine little man. Bastard jumped me." Shane explained.

" Glenn, Daryl let's go!" Rick followed Shane giving him a gun.

" Just let him go! That was the plan right." Carol pleaded.

" The plan was to release him far from here."

" Don't go out there you don't know what could happen!" She yelled to Daryl who just walked up to Glenn and Shane.

" Jen, T-Dog get everyone inside and keep them there." Rick ordered. He took off and Shane looked at Jenna. She smiled and he nodded. She just hoped they would all come back safely. Then everyone went back to the house.

" Beth!" Jenna yelled and Beth came running from the tent. " Let's go in the house please." She said and Beth didn't argue. Just like any sisters they could fight one minute and then go back to normal the next. Jenna did agree with Carol they shouldn't have gone out there. The kid would have died in a few hours anyway. Walkers can smell the blood that was obviously stained to Randle's shirt. It would have been done with!


	21. I can't leave her

BAM! That one gun shot rang after about an hour after the men had left.

" just one?" T-Dog asked Jenna.

" Yeah, weird. Why would they risk one…" Jenna said as she stopped pacing the room opposite from Lori. Carl and Beth were told to go upstairs and stay there.

" maybe they found Randal." Macy spoke up.

" Oh please they wouldn't use a gun for just Randal." Lori said.

" Alright we all need to calm down." Hershel could see that Lori and Jenna were on edge.

" Rick and Shane aren't back yet?" Daryl's voice said as him and Glenn walked in.

" Did you find Randal?" Maggie asked.

" Yeah he was a walker." Glenn said.

" You find the walker that bit him." Hershel asked.

" Thing was Randal was bit. Broken neck." Daryl said and Jenna just looked at him.

" You fire a shot?" She finally asked.

He looked over at her. " No." He answered and she just closed her eyes.

" Will you please go and find Rick and Shane please?" Lori pleaded.

Daryl looked at her and then saw the desperate face on Jenna. " You got it." Then they all walked out the door and no one was ready for what they saw.

" Jesus…" Jenna whispered as she walked beside Daryl who was about to jump over the rail and she pulled him back. He looked at her and then looked around and saw them. The farm was now being over run but walkers.

" We should go back inside and hid in the basement." Carol said.

" Unless there is a tunnel leading out that I don't know about a heard that size will rip this place apart." Daryl said as he loaded his crossbow. " Take the cars and get out of here?"

" This is my farm. I'll die here." Hershel said loading a shot-gun.

" Good nigh as any." Daryl said. " I'm gunna take the bike and find Rick and Shane." He said.

" Lori, Carol go upstairs get the kids and then come back down and take Patricia and Beth(G) and get out of here. T and Andrea take another truck kill as many as you can but then make your way back to the highway." Jenna ordered as she loaded her handgun. Daryl watched her switch from panic mode to fighter mode. He smiled at this. " Glenn Maggie said deal. If this place goes no one come back. You hear that." She said looking at everyone. Just as everyone was about to break the barn went up in flames. " Daryl.."

" Way ahead of you girly." He said running the other way to his bike and making his way to the barn. Lori and Carol ran inside and everyone went their ways. Jenna stayed with Hershel. They shot at passing walkers. The were drawing more in but it was a matter of keeping the farm from being lost.

" Carl is gone!" Lori's voice screamed.

" what!" Jenna said.

" I told him to stay in the house! Why couldn't listen for once?" She said.

" Beth!" Lori looked at her and shook her head.

" Jesus!" She started to panic a bit. " Alright Carol get Lori and the other women to a truck and drive away NOW!"

" No I'm not leaving with out my son!" Lori said.

" I will get him! I know where they could be and trust me when I say I will not leave this farm until I find them!" She yelled and Carol pulled at Lori and she took all the women and headed for a truck and they drove off. " Hershel!" She yelled for him but he didn't move. He just kept shooting.

She loaded another clip into her gun and took off for the tree but was cut off by a group of walkers coming straight for her. She shot at all of them but more and more came for her. " JENNA!" She could hear Rick's voice. She turned around to see him holding Carl's hand.

" Rick!" She yelled running to him. " Where is Beth?" She asked Carl.

" I don't know! We were at the tree and she took off somewhere. I think Daryl got her." He said as he ran to a truck and got in.

" Jenna we have to leave now!" Rick yelled pulling her as she was about to run to the tree. She had just see Daryl and he defiantly didn't have Beth.

" NO not without her!" she screamed she was about to run away as she continued to shoot but a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her with them. " Let go! Please Rick!" She said as tears started to flow.

" I'm sorry! But we have to go!" He said. Hershel was already in the truck just waiting for them. Rick threw her in and they all took off. She was kicking at the door and then she just shut up and stopped crying. Rick was alarmed by the sudden silence. He then placed a hand on her arm and looked at her. She shot him a death glare. " Lori?"

" She is fine." Jenna said through her teeth as she ripped her arm away from Rick's hand. Now he felt bad. He had made her leave her sister behind. What kind of friends does that!? He just sighed and watched as the trees whipped by and they headed for the highway.

* * *

" Help!" Beth screamed as she was cornered into the barn as walkers gathered around her. She had lost Carl a while ago and she couldn't see anyone. Then just as they were about to claw at her they fell. " Andrea!" Beth was happy to see her.

Then walkers came for them. Beth ran and she didn't even see what happened to Andrea. She was beyond scared and running from dead people. " Please help!" She yelled out then heard the best sound. The sound of Daryl's motorcycle. " Daryl!" She yelled running to him. He was stopped as he shot at walkers and watched the barn fall the ground.

He heard her small screams and looked around in a panic. " Beth!" he yelled then he saw her running for him and he jumped back on his bike and went to her. " Get on!" He yelled to her. She ran and with out questioning she jumped on and wrapped her arms so tightly around him and held on for dear life. " Hold on baby girl." He said she listened.

Then he thought about Jenna. How did she get away? Did she even get away? What was going to happen to Beth if she didn't. Then he shook his head and just drove hoping to find the others before heading to the highway.


	22. Lost hope

Alright sorry for the wait... OMG i cannot believe all the people who are mad at me :( I didn't mean to make you hate Jenna. Hopefully in the next few chapter you will love her again. Man, were people pissed.

To be fair Shane is really hot and when you pissed... Angry hate sex with a hot cop seems like a good idea.. no?

Well anyways... enjoy :) Review please!

* * *

" Rick it isn't safe here." Hershel said as they hid from passing walkers. There was two of them. Jenna sat on the roof of a car with her legs pulled to her chest. She shook her head at the three men hiding.

" Just kill the bastards." She said. She jumped down from the roof and took out her knife. She started with the closest one and rammed it in it's eye and it fell as the other came for her. She did the same only straight to the brain and it fell. She then looked at Rick and jumped back up.

It had been hours since they left the farm and the sun was rising and the others still didn't come back. Jenna had told everyone to come back to the highway. Why didn't they listen? Hershel and Rick argued about leaving.

She hadn't seen Shane yet and was worried something happened to him but maybe he was with the others. Then Beth's face flashed by. She better be alive or she was going to lose it completely. She was strong but not that strong. She then thought about Daryl. Sure she was just yelling at him but she still worried ' why are you worried about him?' She asked herself. So she waited.

" Rick you need to think about the safety of your boy." Hershel said.

" I can't just le…"

" Shut up the both of you!" She yelled. " We are not leaving until they come. They will come because I told them to come here." Jenna looked them both in the eyes and they nodded.

So they waited.

And waited.

" Jenna… look I'm…" Rick tried to talk.

" Save it Rick. I don't want to hear it right now or ever." Jenna said keeping her eyes on the on coming road. She started humming to herself and Carl heard her. He climbed up and sat next to her.

" Auntie, could you sing…" Carl asked.

" Oh bud I'm not I the mood…" She said but then saw the sad face he was giving her. She smiled a bit. " Alright what you wanna hear?" She asked and the took a second to think. He then whispered into her ear then put his head down. The song he picked was old and she had only sang it once to him when he first learned to talk. " Alright bud…" She said.

_"I am sailing, I am sailing_

_Home again 'cross the sea_  
_I am sailing, stormy waters_  
_To be near you, to be free" _

She paused and saw that Hershel had taken a seat on the hood of a car next to her. She looked at him and he smiled Rick was still just watching the road.

_"I am flying, I am flying_  
_Like a bird 'cross the sky_  
_I am flying, passing high clouds_  
_To be with you, who can say" _

She sang more gently stroking his hair as his eyes try hard not to close. Rick looks back at them and cant help but smile.

_"Can you hear me, can you hear me_  
_Through the dark night, far away?_  
_I am dying, forever crying_  
_To be with you, who can say_

_Can you hear me?_" She finished and Carl had fallen asleep and Hershel was listening.

" You have a lovely voice child." he said to her.

" Thanks. The one thing my mother encouraged that I like." She said. Jenna hadn't thought about her mother in a long time and found some closer. The there were noises from the road.

" Jenna… I think they heard you." Rick said and Jenna couldn't help but smile as two trucks came into sight then Daryl on his motorcycle. She left out a small breath of relief and then Carl shot up.

* * *

The cars all stopped and Carl ran for the nearest one and Lori came out of it and hugged her son. Then she ran to Rick. Maggie and Beth ran to their father and Hershel smiled and Glenn ran to him as well.

Jenna started to panic when she didn't see her Beth come running. She walked toward the group and then she saw her little sister holding on to Daryl's bike. " JENNA!" She yelled and came running. Jenna fell to her knees as Beth ran into her.

" Oh thank god!" She said holding her sister. " How did you?" She asked. Beth whipped a tear away.

" Our cowboy." She whispered into Jenna's ear. Jenna couldn't believe it. He had saved her again. She looked over at Daryl who was shaking hands with Rick as the two seemed happy to see each other.

She let Beth go as she hugged Carl and walked over to Daryl. Carol was talking to him but stopped when she saw Jenna. Jenna was just yelling at Daryl not 5 hours ago and now she just wanted to thank him.

" You saved her again." Jenna said and Daryl turned around. He didn't say anything. She was going to say something and so was he but then what she next shocked him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him very tightly. " Thank you." She said and he hugged her back. '_I'm glad your ok_.' she wanted to say but didn't. She then let go of him and smiled up at him and he smiled at her. Then it hit her when everyone was asking about Andrea.

Jenna turned around quickly and looked at Rick. " Where is Shane?" She asked. Lori listened as well.

Rick hung his head and a tear fell. " Heard got him." He said. Lori hung her head and began to cry but Jenna just stared at Rick. She had this feeling. He was lying.

" He's dead?" She asked. Rick just nodded.

" I tried my best to.." He began but she put a hand up to stop him from talking. She just looked at him. Rick could see that Jenna could see right through his lie. Jenna just closed her eyes and sighed. She ran a hand through her hair and then shook her head and walked back to where Beth was standing.

" Well we can't stay here." Hershel pointed out.

" Naw, stay off the main road and we should avoid more assholes like this one. I got him." Daryl said raising his crossbow to a walker that was pretty far. He walked to get him arrow as Rick and Hershel talk about where they could go.

" Beth take Carl and get in the car with Lori, I'm gunna go talk to Glenn for a minute alright?" Jenna asked. Beth nodded and just walked with Carl.

" Hey Glenn… You were out in the woods with Shane and Rick…" She asked and Glenn suddenly looked nervous. " Did you notice anything strange? " Jenna asked.

" What besides the fact that Randle wasn't bitten?" He asked sarcastically.

" No.. between Rick and Shane." She said crossing her arms.

" Um no why?" Glenn asked.

" No reason." Jenna said walking away. She walked back to car and got in. The decision was that they needed to move.

To where no one knew. Everyone was in a haze after the farm was over run. People started to lose some hope of ever finding a safe place. They had lost a few people and there was no time to grieve or bury them. Things were drastically changing and there was no time to get used to it.


	23. Old friends

OKAY! hopefully I will make some people like me again. Sorry for taking so long. I'm behind on writing and just having writer's block ahha well here you go.

Enjoy and Review! :)

* * *

" Were all infected." Rick's words were still buzzing in everyone's ears as they were forced to make camp in the ruins of an old stone wall. No one liked the idea but Rick had seemed very on edge ever since he came back. Jenna kept Beth and Carl close as Rick and Lori argued about something.

When a twig snapped in the darkness people started to get angry. " We can't just go off in the dark." Rick said.

" Well we can't just stay out in the open!" Carol complained.

" Well what do what us to do Carol? Unless you can build a solid wall around us over night then that's what we have to do." Jenna spoke up as everyone started to question Rick.

" We can't just sit here." Carol argued again. Then everyone started to agree. Daryl however just stayed back and kept quiet.

" Alright seriously calm down." Jenna said. " Panicking isn't helping the situation. Look we are all tired and we are all scared." Jenna pointed out to Carol who just looked at her. " If we all just relax and keep our heads we will make it through the night." Jenna said looking over at Beth and Carl who nodded.

It was quiet for a minute then a twig snapped again. " Do something!" Carol said again and Jenna was very close to punching her just to get her to shut up.

" I am doing something!" Rick finally spoke up again. He was yelling in a whisper but it was still intense. Lori stood back and said nothing. Jenna stood beside him. She knew she had pushed Rick away and now was the moment to just forget about all that shit. " I killed my best friend for you people!" He said and Jenna's heart stopped. She had just heard him say those words that stung her with guilt. Her eyes widened then just looked at him as he continued his rant. " You think you can do better? Then go ahead." He said and Carol sat down. " No takers? Fine then let's get one this straight… if your staying. This isn't a democracy anymore." He said then got a look at Jenna's face.

Rick couldn't tell if it was fear, anger or just guilt. He just looked at her then stormed off as everyone just went into their tents as T-Dog and Daryl stood watch on top of the short walls surrounding them.

Jenna walked past everyone and before she knew it she was alone. She looked around and then felt the tears just come pouring out. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She couldn't deal with everything that had happened in the past week and then Rick killing Shan finally made her water gates break.

" Son of bitch." She said hitting a tree. She knew it was all her fault. She pushed Shane away and told him to look out for Lori. She couldn't help but feel like she had pulled the knife or trigger on him and killed him herself. She hit the tree next to her again and finally fell to the ground and tried to stop the tears.

She didn't even realize Rick come from behind her. " Jenna?" he asked in a worried tone. She jumped to her feet and turned to face him. He had heavy eyes and they were just staring at her. He took a step closer as she whipped the tears away. They still feel but slower. " I…"

" No Rick." She stopped him and he was shocked. " This is my fault." She said.

" Yours? How?" He asked.

" I was the one who told Shane to look out for Carl and Lori while you were in the hospital. I told him not to let her slip away from reality. I freaking pushed him right at her!" She just about yelled. " If I would have just shut up and minded my own…"

" Jenna. This isn't your fault. Shane wasn't the same anymore. He was a danger to everyone. I couldn't let him hurt Carl, Lori or you anymore." he said and her eyed lit up.

" Me?" She asked.

"Oh come on. I know that you two had a special friendship and I know you cared a lot about Shane. I know you tried your best to talk him out of his delusion." Rick said. " But I also know what he wanted to do." He paused. " Jenna he was going to take you and Beth away. He didn't care if you two died he just wanted you away from me." he said. " Shane would have killed you too." Rick said and Jenna's eyes started to cry again. " So I am sorry…"

Before Rick could finish his sentence Jenna ran into his arms. The two shared one of the most intense hugs. Even more so then the one when they had met after the world had gone to shit. " I'm sorry too." She said. They both just stayed for a moment holding each other. When the had let go she had realized he didn't want to go back to camp. " Okay sit we have to talk." She said.

Rick sat next to her under the tree she was hitting. " Now that we are out in the open these people are going to be just as on edge as you are." She said and he just sat and listened. " We can move from place to place as well as look for a more permanent place." She said. " We also have to think about Lori. She will be full on pregnant in a few months and that's not even considering winter." She said.

" Last year we had one of the worst winters on record." Rick said. " Let's hope it isn't the same." he said. " I don't think we could live through a winter running." He said. " Get some supplied together and be gone in the morning." Rick said and Jenna just agreed with him.

" Who knows maybe the bastards will freeze?" Jenna tried to smile but couldn't. They sat in silence for a moment then she asked a question Rick wasn't ready to answer but knew he had to. " Can you tell me how… Shane died." Jenna asked.

" Jenna…"

" Please." She asked.

" he pulled a gun on me." he stopped and looked at Jenna. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Why would Shane do something so stupid? " He was saying that I ruined everything he had with Lori and you. He told me that if he killed me you all would get over it again. He was just not Shane anymore." he explained. " Told me he would keep you guys safer then I ever could. He really was going to shoot and so I drew my knife and acted." Rick said.

" and he died?" She asked.

" Well…I thought he was…" Rick stutter out. " Carl saw the whole thing happen."

" Oh God.."

" He pulled his own gun… I thought he was aiming for me." Rick stopped to look at the sadness in Jenna's eyes. She was more sad Carl had to see such a horrible thing happen. " He was aiming at Shane. He had turned in a matter of minutes. Carl put him down." Rick said not proud of what he said.

" Oh God… that poor little boy." She liked to think Carl was still just a baby who was to innocent for this world but already he had begun to change.

" Look… I.."

" No Rick, stop it." She stopped him with a smile. " You don't need to apologize. You were just doing what was best for your family. And well mine as well." She said. " I can't hold that against you. Shane was… he was a good person at times. But he had changed and would have caused more harm." Jenna said.

" So your really okay with this? Even after all that been going on?" He asked.

" I've been kind of a bitch haven't I?" She asked closing her eyes.

" Well…"

" I know. I thought I was doing what was right for Beth, but all I really was doing was pushing you away and thinking like one of those things out there." She said. Rick couldn't say anything. " Rick you helped me save Beth. And I never thanked you." She said. " So thank you." She smiled.

" Hey, your family. There is nothing wouldn't do for you and Beth." He smiled.

" And I would do the same for you guys. You know that right?" She asked.

" I do now." He said putting an arm around her. He just needed to be with his friend again. Jenna put her head on Rick's shoulder and sighed in relief. All their disputes were over and now they had to move on.

The two could do no more talking. They were just quiet. They just took in that night like old friends again. Jenna had finally reconnected with Rick and Rick had told Jenna what she needed to know. If this group was going to last the winter it was going to need it's leader. If the leader was going to keep his head he would need Jenna to keep him that way. Lori only seemed to add to the anger building up inside Rick. Carl was too young and now he had other people's lives on his hands.


	24. No place for the weak

Okay well i'm sorry! I didn't mean for people to start hatin on me and Jenna lol oh well.

Review I love reading them... the good ones are better for my ego ;p jk enjoy! :)

* * *

The winter slowly went by. It was cold and they could do nothing but stay on the run. Anyplace they found always had it's previous owners still lurking around. Rick was getting frustrated because Lori was due in just under a month and they were running dangerously low on food. Rick had formed an unusual friendship with Daryl. Since Shane died Daryl became Rick's second in command along with Jenna.

Jenna and Daryl had pushed everything they had ever known away and didn't bother fighting anymore. There was nothing left to argue about. Things that happened in their old lives really didn't matter anymore. Surviving the winter had become their main concern. They didn't talk unless they needed to but when it came down to it they listened to each other.

" We should keep pushing on. We can't just stay here." Glenn had said when their cars had finally run out of fuel. They were trapped on a side road. The winter had let up and the sun had begun to show a little bit everyday.

" Look there is a gas station just up the road. You have enough gas to get there and back." Rick said. " T-Dog and Glenn you two go find what ever you can." he said and the two nodded. " Jenna and Carol I need you two to find some water. There is a stream just over that hillside. Just be careful. We can boil it later."

Jenna looked at Rick for a moment. She liked Carol but she wasn't very good with a gun or a knife yet. Jenna knew if she argued it wouldn't end well. She sighed to herself. " Yeah, got it." She said. Carol gave a wide-eyed look to Rick and Daryl. " Come on Carol." Jenna said and Carol just stood there.

" Yeah.. Coming." She said. Jenna rolled her eyes.

" While the others wash their panties let's go hunting. That owl wasn't exactly filling." Daryl said and Rick followed.

" Carl, Beth come here." Jenna said before leaving with Carol. " You see where you mother is Carl? I want you and Beth to get in that truck with her and stay there. Don't go wondering around. If anything happens… well just stay there Okay?" She asked and the kids nodded. Carl had grown very strong over the months. Beth had grown up too. Beth and Carl were good shots and no longer were afraid. Jenna hated that they had to grow up so fast.

As Carol and Jenna walked cautiously up the hill to find that creek it was quiet. A few birds chirped but neither of them said anything. They came to the creek and filled up their water bottles and jugs and out it back in Carol's bag. If Jenna had to look out for the both of them she was carrying the weight. Jenna knew it was rude but it was necessary.

Then a twig snapped. " Shh.." Jenna said pulling her knife as she stopped Carol. Then the

moans got louder. " Crap." She swore as she looked at five maybe seven walkers coming right at them. They must have followed them for a while. They looked especially hungry and Carol panicked.

" What.. What do we do." She said backing up.

" You are going to go back to the cars and I am going to take care of this." Jenna ordered.

" Jenna.. No we both should just run." Carol said as the small herd got closer.

" No. we will lead them right back to the others. Deal with them now and it will be over with." Jenna said. She gave Carol a push. " Go now!" She said. Carol didn't even think she just took off hoping Jenna was going to follow her.

Jenna saw how many there were and she should have run. There were ten. All coming to fed off her pasty but fresh skin. She took a deep breath and waited until one lunged and then she stabbed making it fall. Then the next. As she killed them and fought them back she realized there were now fifteen. She really should have run.

* * *

Carol run through the trees back to the road to find the group talking and some were smiling. She tripped and fell all the way back down to them. She hit her head a few times and once Rick and Glenn saw she had fallen they rushed to her.

" Carol are you alright?" Glenn asked as he picked her up. She was just about of breath.

" Carol?" Daryl asked and she smiled when she saw him. He just nodded. Then Rick looked around. Then looked at Daryl who had just realized Jenna was missing. " Carol where is Jenna?" he asked.

Her breathing hadn't calmed down yet and she was no longer smiling. She looked around. She really thought Jenna had followed her. " She… She was right behind me." Carol said.

" Daryl let's go." Rick said.

" Wait!" Carol said. " There were walkers on her. They could have gotten to her by now." Carol said. This made Rick angry. Why was Carol so quick to give up.

" Well then we find her." Daryl said. Carol looked up at him with a shocked look. Rick took off first as Daryl followed. They could smell that dead smell in the air as they got closer to the creek. They looked around and saw a small pile of maybe seven or ten walker bodies dead. Then one leading another way. Then another. It was like a trail.

Then a shot went off and Rick and Daryl flinched and ran toward the sound. A few more bodies were on the ground and when they came to two circling something. One lunged but was killed. Then one attacked from behind and caught her off guard. It lunged and it knocked Jenna over. " Jenna!" Rick yelled as they tried to rush to help her.

* * *

Jenna stared into the mouth of the thing that was most likely going to eat her. She could barely hear anything but the bastards breathing. She struggled as it tried to rip at her skin. It clawed at her shirt and tore a section off at the bottom. Jenna let out a small grunt of pain and fear. She tried to reach for her knife but couldn't reach it. The gun was out of her reach as well and she started to panic. She tried kicking it and just as it grabbed a good hold of her hair and went to bite down on her chest an arrow cam flying out of nowhere. The blood splattered all over her face along with all the other blood smeared just about everywhere. She then felt her body relax a bit as she pushed as hard as she could to get the dead weight off her. Then two hands came and yanked it off of her.

" fuck." She swore under her breath in pain.

" Jesus Jenna are you alright?" Rick asked reaching down helping Jenna up. She closed her eyes and stood up.

She took a second to look around at all the dead things. " Yeah. I'm good." She said with a small smile. She then saw the arrow in the attacking walkers head and looked up at Daryl who was pulling it out of its head. " Thanks." She said. Daryl didn't expect that and he just nodded.

" Damn." Daryl said as they walked back looking at all the bodies.

" Not bad for a girl eh?" She couldn't help but feel good about herself and a tad like a badass.

" That isn't funny Jenna." Rick said. " What were you thinking? You could have.."

" Yeah well I'm not." She said. " Look I only thought there were a few that I could take care of. Turns out it was more." She said.

" Should have just run." Rick shook his head. Daryl couldn't help but think that Rick was being a tad hard on Jenna. She was alright and she did save the group from a surprise fight.

" Why?" She asked as she tried to whip the blood off her. " So they follow us?" She said. Rick just let out a grunt. She walked faster and stopped in front of Rick holding a hand hitting him in the center of his chest. " Wooh… you can't seriously be giving me a lecture on not running from a few dead assholes." She said and Daryl couldn't help but smile at this.

" It isn't a lecture… its just common sense." Rick said.

Jenna laughed. " Common sense? What are you saying I don't have any?" She asked crossing her arms.

" No that isn't what I'm saying… you know what forget it. I'm sorry." Rick said. " Nice job." he said sarcastically. He walked around her and all Jenna could do was let out sigh.

" Seriously?" She asked herself and turning around to find Daryl just watching what she was going to do.

" If it's any consolation… I thought it was pretty good… you know for a girl." He joked and Jenna couldn't help but smile and let out a chuckle at him.

" So find anything interesting while I was off fighting evil?" Jenna asked with a laugh as the three walked through the trees back to their cars.

" Maybe a place." Rick said.

" Holy shit really!" Jenna couldn't help but get excited. " Where?" She asked

" It's a prison." Daryl said.

" A prison? Well I guess it's better than what we got." She said looking at Daryl who nodded in agreement.

" It's over run." Rick added. " We gotta clear it out." He said just facing forward as they reached the road.

" Sounds good to me." Jenna said not even questioning Rick.


	25. Stars

Well still some hate but maybe I can help you love Jenna again. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

" Carol and Daryl I want you two in that guard tower. Pick them off one by one. Glenn and T-Dog in the other. Jenna and me will get those gates closed." Rick said. Jenna didn't mind Rick's plan. They only thing she thought was strange was the huge grin on Carol's face when Rick told her and Daryl to be on look out. It was like she was developing a crush on him. It was cute but Jenna had a feeling that would never happen.

So the group went in and cleared out the guard towers quickly and the four climbed to the top as Rick and Jenna were left on the ground. There were at least three dozen walkers coming for them. The two ran through the walkers to close the gates. They would clear out a cell block in the morning.

Jenna and Rick killed their fair share of walkers and ones that were far were being taken out by the four in the guard tower. Jenna and Rick were getting back to the gate to close it and she noticed Rick jump out of the way. They both look up and sure enough " Sorry!" Carol yelled out and Jenna just rolled her eyes. Once the two got the gate closed and the walkers couldn't get in Rick and Jenna made their way back to let everyone else in. Jenna didn't even see the walker coming for her.

He was just about running at her and just as she turned around to kill it, it reached out tugged on her arm and then fell. She noticed the arrow sticking from it head and looked up at the tower as Daryl who had shot it. Jenna just looked up at him and then he made his way back down to the rest of the group.

" This is most space we have had since the farm." Carol sounded happy. Carl ran after her. Everyone seemed happy except Rick. He just kept looking at the inside yard of the prison.

They all gathered in a space in the middle and stared a fire as the sun went down. Carol still had a smile on but she wouldn't stop looking at Daryl up on an over turned bus on look out. Hershel stared talking about the soil and how they could plant seeds and really start over here. Beth and Carl sat with Lori as she talked to them. Beth wouldn't stop asking what the baby's name was. Carl just couldn't wait till he was a big brother. Rick wouldn't stop walking around in a circle looking at the perimeter. Once everything got quiet Rick walked over.

" We should all get some rest. Tomorrow we will make our way in." Rick said.

" Rick…" Lori protested. " We are all tired let's just enjoy this for a few days." Lori said.

" something could happen in that time. Out in the open like this isn't safe." Jenna added trying to help Rick.

Lori shot Jenna a look and then back at Rick. Rick got up and walked away and Lori followed him. Carol got up as well and Jenna noticed she was walking over to Daryl. Jenna just couldn't seem to keep her mind straight. It was just wondering. Jenna could hear the small yells from Rick to Lori and she sighed when he heard him agree to her earlier suggestion. Jenna rolled her eyes. She then heard Hershel talking to his children and Glenn. Normal family things she guessed. She was just sitting near Carl and Beth as they looked at her. They were waiting for her to say something but she didn't.

" Jenna?" Glenn reached over and shook her from her day dreaming.

" Yeah…" She said looking up at him.

" You alright?" he asked looking worried.

" Yeah just fine." She smiled. She didn't know what it was but she had a bad feeling that their happy moments wouldn't last very long. She was over thinking anything that could happen while they sat out here with just one chain link fence separating them and the world. " I'm gunna take a walk." She said and Glenn nodded and Beth just looked at her sister walking away.

Jenna walked around the fence away from everyone. She didn't know what was wrong with her she just couldn't sit any more. So she walked. She didn't even notice she was walking past Carol and Daryl standing on the bus. She was laughing and he just looked uncomfortable.

" You want to fool around?" her voice made Jenna look up but still walk. She couldn't help but laugh at that. Then when she heard Daryl laugh and blow her off she could tell Carol was not going to be happy. There were a few more words spoken but then Carol stormed off back to the camp.

" Crazy bitch." Jenna heard Daryl whisper to himself. She just smiled at her self.

So she walked in front of the bus and found what looked like a soft patch of grass. She sat down and then laid back like nothing. She the sighed and looked up at the stars. She couldn't even remember the last time she had actually looked. She smiled she was in her own little world for about two seconds.

" What do you think you are doing?" Daryl's voice ask. She looked behind her to see him standing holding his crossbow close.

" Looking at the stars." She said.

" What is it with you and stars?" He asked walking over sitting next her crossing his arms over his legs.

" What do you mean?" She asked propping her self up on her elbows.

" When I met you all you wanted to do was look up at those things. What's so great about them?" He said. _HOLY CRAP!_ her mind screamed to her._ Did he really just remember the night they met? No can't be._ her mind said.

" Well…I don't know its calming." She said laying back down.

" Yeah, calming… I didn't know that was still possible." he said rolling his eyes looking around. His guard was always up now. Jenna had noticed.

" It is. Just it's hard." She tilted her head to him and he just nodded. He sat there and said nothing. She then sat up and looked at him. " hey Daryl?" She asked. He turned his head toward her and she smiled. God did he still love that smile. " You saved my ass twice today. Thank you." She said.

" It's nothing." he paused. " Its what we do." He said.

She smiled at him. He was just trying to be humble. She then leaned in and kissed his cheek gently. " Still… thank you." She said. His head whipped to look at her when he felt her lips on his cheek. He hadn't felt that amazing in years. Jenna noticed the shock in his eyes and couldn't help but feel powerful. She knew Daryl love it and she had itched to do that since she laid eyes on him months ago. She heard louder voices coming from the camp site and they sounded like Carl and Beth's. So Jenna had no choice to go over and see what they were talking about. Daryl followed.

" Sing for us?" Beth asked moving over so there was room for Jenna between her and Carl.

* * *

Well? Come on i had to have earned some brownie points there! let me know :)


	26. Punch

Hey there! Sorry it has been a while since i posted a new chapter... kinda been a tad busy. Hope i didn't make anyone lose interest. Well here we go...

Enjoy and review :)

* * *

" I don't think anyone…"

" Yes please!" Carl nearly jumped up. He grabbed her arm and yanked her down to sit between him and Beth. She let out a laugh. " And sing Beth's lullaby." She said.

" Beth's lullaby?" Maggie and her sister Beth asked. Maggie and the rest of the group all looked at Jenna.

" It's a lullaby I used to sing to Beth when she was a baby. Then when Carl was born I sang it a few times as well." Jenna said looking down at the two kids who had laid their heads down on her legs.

_" I remember tears streaming down your face_  
_When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
_When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
_I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_…" She sang softly as Carl and Beth slowly fell asleep. Everyone else was looking at Jenna. She could feel the evil looks Carol and Lori were giving and she couldn't help but look up at Daryl who was actually smiling standing behind everyone else. When she finally looked down no one had stopped staring.

" wow…" Maggie, Glenn and Beth said.

" I never knew you wrote that." Rick said.

" It was beautiful." T-Dog said and Glenn nodded in agreement.

Jenna just smiled. " Thanks." Was all Jenna could say. She had never sang in front of so many people before and now she was tired. She hadn't slept well in days and as everyone went to sleep she was one of the lasts ones to finally doze off. She didn't have nightmares this time. This time it was a quiet dream of her mother and Ron. They were laughing and sitting down to diner. She wondered if they were in heaven what they would be doing. She smiled at the image and the her mind switched to the young Daryl two nights before he walked out on them. The necklace was in his hands as he looked down at her. He was smiling and she was as well. He leaned down to kiss her but then she was awaken.

" Jenna?" Beth and Carl said shaking her awake.

She sat up and stretched. " Yes?" She asked. Then she saw Rick standing over her with a serious face. " Rick? What is it?" She asked.

" Walk with me?" he asked turning around and already started to walk away. She sighed and got up slowly.

" Beth just stay with Carl alright?" She said and Beth nodded. She smiled at her sister and the walked quickly after Rick. " Alright what happened now?" She asked.

" We have to move in now." he said.

" Yeah okay." She said agreeing with him.

He was shocked. Why didn't she argue? " Really? No argue or…"

" Hey I agreed we do this last night but you are the one who went with what the little women said." Jenna rolled her eyes and couldn't help but feel offended.

" What do you mean?" he asked.

" Rick you made a decision but then Lori talk you out of it." she said. " Why do you keep doing that?" She asked as the two walked away from the group.

" Do what exactly?" He asked.

" I understand she is your wife and all that marriage support bullshit but she can't make decisions for you. You are the leader of this group and you have to make them." Jenna said.

Rick couldn't believe that he was hearing this. " Jenna you have no idea what you are talking about. And who made me leader! Why is it I have to take responsibility for everything?" Rick said. Jenna just shook her head. He sounded like a rebellious teenager.

" You are the one who said this wasn't a democracy. You are the one who took on all this responsibility." She said looking at him. " But hey if you don't want to be our leader then by all means step down."

" You sound like Shane." Rick shot at Jenna.

She narrowed her eyes at him. " Really? Then why don't you raise your knife and come for me then. I am just saying what needs to be said here. Lori is not the one we all trust with our lives. To be perfectly honest I wouldn't even trust that women with a dog." Jenna said and Rick just took a step back and looked around. " Point of the matter is Rick these people look to you for answers and if you don't want that stop acting like you are all-knowing and are going to keep us safe if you can't." Jenna said.

" you think I can't keep these people safe?" Rick asked putting his hands on his hips. Jenna shifted noticing one was closer to his gun holster.

" That isn't what I said. You have gotten us further than Shane ever would have and we are all grateful but again stop looking to your wife for answers." Jenna said and Rick just stood in his place or a second. He looked back to the group noticing Lori just looking at the two.

" Your right." He said putting his head down. " alright we go in." He said nodding to her.

" Thank you." She said and before she turned around to walk back to get Glenn and Daryl he said something.

" You think it will look like him?" Rick asked looking back up at Lori who was now slowly walking closer leaving Beth and Carl alone.

" The baby?" She asked and he nodded. " We can't be sure if Shane is the father. The point is you're his/her dad now and it will grow up just as strong as Carl and you will love that little thing to pieces." She said with a smile and placing a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed. He nodded and smiled. " I'll go get the guys." She said. Rick didn't

follow Jenna back to camp.

Jenna walked back to the group who were scattered around but still with in ear shot. Lori was staring at her. " Glenn, T-Dog, Daryl?" She asked and all the men looked up. " You guys ready?" She asked and they nodded knowing exactly what she meant.

" Ready for what?" Lori asked.

" Clear out the prison." Jenna said walking over to her bad and finding more bullets and adding them to her clip.

" What? That isn't safe." Carol said. Jenna just dropped her hands to the side and sighed.

" No staying out in the open like this isn't safe." Jenna said looking back at Carol.

" But…" She said looking back at Daryl.

" But nothing." Jenna said loudly making her flinch. " We are going in. Clear out a cell block for you all and then we make it safer. Simple as that." Jenna said and Carol just glared at Jenna. " What? Something else to say Carol?" Jenna asked walking up to her.

" Maybe." Carol said and Jenna crossed her arms waiting for an answer. " Who made you lead bitch." Carol spat at her and everyone gasped not expecting such language from her. She was quiet but now she had a lot to say.

" I'm sorry what?" Jenna asked.

" You walk in and just start bossing us around. Ever since you got here trouble has just followed you. You are like a bad omen for us." She said.

" I'm sorry I didn't realize it was my fault that people these days aren't exactly kind. It isn't like I asked for that to happen and I don't exactly seeing you stepping up." She said.

" Why should I? In a few weeks you'll end up just like your asshole boyfriend. You know that show Shane started. He was nice but then turned demanding and then he screwed himself and got himself killed." Carol said.

" Shut up Carol. You didn't know Shane." Jenna dropped her arms and made fists.

" don't matter. If we are lucky you'll end up just like him… a rotting corpse that no one cares about." Carol said and everyone just watched. No one knew what to say. Daryl knew Carol was asking for a punch to the face but Jenna would never….

Jenna took a step back and then smiled. She then in one fluid motion put all her strength in one great punch to the face. Carol fell back. Jenna reached down and grabbed her by

the color and could already feel Rick and Daryl coming to pull her off Carol. She smiled again as she watched the fright in her eyes grow. " You didn't know Shane. You have no idea what you are talking about. You are just a useless house wife that couldn't even watch her own daughter." She said and as she said this Rick and Daryl reached her and pulled her back. Jenna threw Carol back down as everyone just stared at her. Lori rushed to Carol's side to stop the bleeding lip she had.

" What the hell is wrong with you!" Lori cried.

" Lori." Rick said sternly. She glanced at him and she shut up. Rick looked more pissed off at Carol and Lori then Jenna.

Daryl was just looking at Jenna and she looked back. He wanted to ask if she was alright but she just nodded and walked away. Glenn, T-Dog Rick and Daryl followed toward the gates. They were going to clear this place out before the sun went down. Even Hershel had enough of sitting so he followed.

* * *

Well who loves me now! ;) all those who were pissed off maybe I just made it better? What do you think?

Love all you lovely readers!


	27. Family ties

Cell block C. Their new home. It was cold, dark and empty. Everyone chooses a cell expect Daryl. He hated the idea of being in a cage like an animal. Jenna felt the same but Beth wouldn't sleep out in the open like Daryl. They had only cleared one cell and there was still the cafeteria and the armory to be cleared.

" Should we continue in?" Jenna asked Rick who was just staring at the door.

" No. We should get some rest and when the light comes back we will find the armory." Rick said. Jenna just nodded and then made her way back to her and Beth's cell to find Beth looking at the walls and the bars.

" Beth? You okay?" Jenna asked sitting beside her.

She then smiled. " It's just funny, everyday we are told to be good or else we will end up in jail. And now look where that got us." Beth said.

" Yeah, well it's the safest place we have." Jenna smiled.

" What if it isn't? What if it ends up just like the farm?" Beth asked looking up at her sister.

" Well then we find somewhere else. We just keep going." Jenna said and Beth nodded and then climbed up to the top bunk and soon fell asleep. Jenna didn't have such luck. So she got up and walked out of the cell into a small area that was clear. It had tables and it was away from everyone. She sat down on a table and crossed her legs. She reached down her shirt and pulled out her necklace. So how in all this mess it still managed to hold on. It was quiet and Jenna didn't think she just looked at it and smiled remembering the night he gave it to her.

Then before she knew it someone was sitting beside her. " Out of al the things someone takes before the world ends you managed to grab that?" Daryl's low quiet voice said from beside her.

" Not something you can just leave behind." She said looking at him with a smile. He just nodded.

" You never asked why…" He started.

" Well deep down I think I knew why and it hurt too much to think you left to protect us. Plus I kind wanted to hate you." She let out a small laugh.

" So you knew?" he asked.

" Of course I did." She smiled. " If you love someone you have to believe that they left for a damn good reason." She said.

" He was just going to keep coming back. I needed to…."

She placed her hand on his arm. " I know." She said and he had a small smile. He just watched as she laid her head gently on his shoulder. " I'm so tired of apologizes and all that stuff. Why don't we forget and move on. No hard feelings." She said closing her eyes.

" Sounds good to me." Daryl said with a breath of relief.

" Jenna….Oh sorry…" Glenn walked into the room and turned red.

Jenna and Daryl just shook their heads at the man. Jenna though it was cute he was embarrassed. " Whets up Glenn?" Jenna asked.

" We are getting ready to go.." he said. Then Jenna and Daryl looked up at the window. The sun had just risen and they didn't even realize. " you know clear the cafeteria and armory." He said.

" OH joy." Jenna rolled her eyes. They were never going to stop now. Rick wasn't going to stop charging into this place until every last walker was dead. Jenna understood but was so tired and couldn't sleep.

" Alright, stay in formation and we will be fine." Rick explained to T-Dog, Glenn, Daryl, Hershel, and Jenna. Lori was to busy giving Jenna a death stare to realize Carl was loading his gun to follow the group. He was laughing as he put on a guard helmet that didn't fit. Jenna looked over and saw the smile that Beth had as well. " you won't be needing that." Rick said. He had to explain that it was better for him to stay and protect the group.

" Alright." Carl sighed as he locked the doors behind the group.

They made their way down the dark hallways. Glenn and Daryl at point, Rick and Hershel behind them and T-Dog and Jenna in the back. The group ran into a small group of walkers and they took care of them with no problems. They had found the armory and there was only a few clips and heavy guns left. It was enough to protect them but they would run out.

" I say we head back and get to the infirmary tomorrow." Rick said and everyone nodded. Jenna didn't. She thought they should keep going but she would lose that argument. So she kept quiet.

As they made their way back to the cell block they thought it would just be simple and safe enough to keep weapons low. So they did. Well except Daryl he always had his crossbow at the ready. Glenn and Jenna walked in the back as the rest of the men talked about how they were going to clear the bodies.

" I didn't mean to interrupt you and…"

Jenna looked at Glenn. He didn't finish his sentence. " Cant imagine what a girl like me was doing with someone like him?" She asked.

" No not at all. Its just you seem to be the only one who makes Daryl seem you know normal." He said. Jenna laughed. " You two knew each other before all this?" He asked.

" Oh yeah." Jenna smiled. Glenn looked up at Jenna expecting the whole story. " We were friends then you know things got better than complicated." She smiled.

" You loved each other?" He whispered. Glenn sounded shocked. " I didn't think a Dixon could feel that way." He whispered as well.

" Well most of them can't. Merle for instants. Daryl is different than his brother haven't you noticed." She asked.

" Yeah he had saved my ass more times than Merle made racist jokes…" Glenn said. Jenna just shook her head. " It just good to see even in a world like this two people can still love each other."

" Like you and Maggie?" Jenna said and the man blushed. " Ah Glenn your cute." She smiled. " But it isn't like that anymore." She said.

" Yeah right." he said and Jenna just looked at him. " Well obviously you are more blind to feelings then he is." Glenn rolled his eyes.

" What…" She begun to say before she heard the moaning. " Shh.." She stopped and the whole group stopped. She pulled her knife and turned to see three of them just walking toward them. " Can never be that easy can it?" She said in her mind as an arrow went through ones head and she lunged at one with her knife as did Glenn. After they were dead she looked back at Daryl who for some reason looked more worried than he should have. She just smiled at him.

* * *

" The baby will be here in a few days." Hershel stated as he came out of the cell where Lori was sleeping now. Rick looked worried.

" Well tomorrow we will find the infirmary." He said looking over at Jenna. She nodded. " get some rest. All of you." he said.

" Wait…" Lori spoke up before Jenna had walked away. " Jenna could I talk to you?" She asked quietly and everyone who was around just looked at Lori. Then they walked away.

Rick didn't move.

" Rick do me a favor could you go see if Beth has eaten today. She had a knack for not eating sometimes." She said. Rick just looked at Lori who was laying down looking up at Jenna. He didn't trust the two in the same cell but he saw the worry in both their eyes. He nodded and walked away.

Jenna smiled and walked into the cell taking a seat in front of Lori. The women stared at each other before Lori sat up and placed two hands on her stomach. " Alright let's get something straight here." She said and Jenna listened. " When I give birth to this kid there is a chance I wont.."

" Lori don't even say that. I see where this is going already." Jenna stopped her. " You and that baby are going to be just fine alright." She said and Lori surprisingly just smiled.

" After the way I have treated you even before all this why are you so nice to me sometimes." She asked completely changing the subject.

" Because you're family. I love Rick, Carl and Beth more than anything. You are also part of that. Granted you do get one my nerve and sometimes I tell you I just wan to…." She stopped and saw the smirk on her face. " But your still family and I'll protect you… sometimes." She said and Lori let out a small laugh.

" I'm sorry…" She said. " When you and Shane were together I shouldn't have gotten in the way after Rick was in the hospital. I had no right." She said. " I put Rick and Shane at odds and I put that knife in his hands…." She said letting a tear fall. " Its my fault and I am so sorry." She said.

" Lori, it isn't your fault… I was the one who told Shane to look out for you and Carl I just didn't know he would go so over the edge." Jenna looked down. She now hated talking about Shane. It made her feel guilty and stupid.

" Well then can we just agree that we are both at fault and move on?" She asked.

Jenna sighed. " Why are you asking me all this?" Jenna wanted to know where this was coming from. " And I swear if you start talking about you dying…"

" Jenna stop. Let me talk. Please." Lori stopped because she could see the pain and anger in Jenna's eyes. " IF I don't make it I want you to look our for Rick and my children." She said. " I know you and Rick have this…. This… unbreakable friendship and I want you to make sure it says that way." Lori said looking deep into Jenna's eyes. " If I die Rick will pull away but you can't let that happen."

" I will… but your going to be fine…"

" And if something happens and me and the baby die you put us down. No question. You do not try to save us. I do not want us to end up that way." She said and Jenna just looked at her with wide eyes. " I need you to promise." Lori said.

Jenna took a second and looked out the cell door. " I promise." She said through her teeth. She hated how Lori was already giving up hope.

Lori then started to cry and threw her arms around Jenna. " Thank you." She said and after a long hug Lori pulled away and laid back down. She smiled at a leaving Jenna and fell asleep.

Jenna left the cell both angry and happy. She was happy Lori finally understood why Jenna was still around and angry because she had already given up hope she was going to live. Jenna then shook the conversation from her mind and walked to find Beth talking to Carol. Beth was smiling at whatever they were talking about and decided to just ignore Carol. She smiled at Beth and walked to her cell and laid down. Jenna needed sleep and hoped she would get some sleep.

Jenna managed to close her eyes for a good two hours before her eyes were just open and it was dark. Beth was asleep on the top bunk and it was quiet. Jenna sat up and rubbed her face. She was still so tired but couldn't do anything. So she got up and walked out to the other cell room where she looked back up at an open widow. She could see a few stars poking out from the clouds then she noticed she wasn't alone in the room. There sitting up on the ledge looking at the window was Daryl he looked so lost in thought. He was looking at the stars to and Jenna smiled.

She managed to sit beside him with out freaking out. He then looked at her and smiled. " Thought you hated looking at those balls of light?" she asked.

" I never said that." he said.

" Well you never said you liked it either." She said. " Couldn't sleep?" She asked.

" Naw… you?"

" guess not." She shrugged and looked at the small amount of stars. " So cowboy…" She said and he laughed. "What?"

" Nothing it's just been a long time since you called me that." He said looking away. Jenna didn't say anything. " I think that is the thing I missed most about you and Beth." he said.


	28. FINALLY!

" Really? You actually…"

" What thought about you?" he said then smirked. " How could I not. I am so in love with you and I was that little girl's first word!" Daryl said moving to look at her. She couldn't believe he just said that. " How could I not." he said placing a hand on her check. She let her face and neck fall into that touch and closed her eyes. Then her eyes shot open when she realized the words.

" wait… you are…" She couldn't even speak. Then he panicked and stood up and began to walk away. " Daryl." She said before he got to far. He stopped and looked back. " Do you still…." She was about to say but he suddenly moved toward her quickly. She was caught off guard by his soft lips just connecting instantly with hers. He put every feeling he had in that kiss and she could feel it. He was still I lobe with her.

" What do you think." he said pulling away. He was about to let go when she pulled him in again. Her lips touched his first and she made sure he knew she wanted him to stay. He wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into him and kissed her like he hadn't seen her in years. They could feel the smiles on their faces and didn't care about anything at the moment.

He pushed her against the wall with a small amount of forced and they both let out a quiet groan as their tongues danced in their mouths. The world had ended but who cares. They spent that night just using their lips to satisfy the craving they had for each other.

* * *

The next morning Jenna woke up in her and Beth's cell. She opened her eyes to see Daryl's strong arm wrapped tightly around her. She smiled to herself. She didn't remember them falling asleep all she remembered was the long needed kiss they shared. She ran her fingers down his arm and his arm flinched. She smiled because he always flinched under anyone's touch. She rolled over to find him still fast asleep. She smiled then felt like someone was watching her. She looked up to see Beth just smiling from above.

" and how did you sleep?" She asked giggling to herself.

" Shut up." She Jenna said in a childish way. Beth then got up and walked out of the

cell. It was quiet and Jenna knew Rick and the others would be up soon. " Daryl?" She whispered as she tried to get up. He kept his eyes shut and didn't say anything but pulled her back down. She laughed. " Daryl come on." She said trying to get up again. His eyes opened slowly but he pulled her back down and when she fell against him he couldn't help but smile. Some hair was in her face and he tucked it behind her ear gently and smiled at the scar on her face. " alright you done?" She said.

" No." he said and pulled her in and kissed her and she most defiantly kissed back. Once he finally sat up and she pulled away he smiled. " Alright now I'm done." he said.

She couldn't help but smile at him. Sometimes the way he acted she could have sworn he was a five-year old. It didn't matter how much time they had spent apart it was obvious they still loved and needed each other so the end of the world wasn't going to get in the way of that.

* * *

" Daryl you and I will take point." Rick explained as the small group gathered weapons. Jenna looked around at the sad face Maggie had as she looked at Glenn. Then the loving look Lori was giving to Rick who was ignoring it. Then she felt the glare. This time it came from Carol. Jenna looked back to see her eyes burning with jealously and anger. She could nothing but just look away. Rick had continued to talk about how they were going to find the infirmary and any other weapons. Jenna was basically lost in thought most of the time but she didn't miss anything. " Carl just keep everyone safe."

Carl nodded as the group from the day before went out again into the prison. They killed off a few walkers and as Glenn sprayed a path to get back to the cell block they could hear them. Twelve walkers coming from both ends. Glenn and Jenna were in the back and had no choice then to duck into a closet. Rick, T-Dog, Daryl and Hershel kept running into a bigger empty door.

Everyone took their time to catch their breaths and then Rick realized two were missing. " Where is Jenna and Glenn?" he asked.

" They went off after the walkers cut us off." T-Dog spoke up.

Rick took a breath as a panicked look escaped him and Daryl. Rick made sure his gun was loaded and opened the door and walked back to where the heard had cut them off. " Jenna!" He whispered quietly. " Glenn!" He did the same.

Jenna and Glenn were out of breath as one or two walkers banged on the door of the closet they were squeezed into. The walker was trying to get in but Jenna kept her strength to hold the door. " Glenn when I open the door you don't hesitate." She said and Glenn nodded. Jenna nodded at him and took a step back drawing her knife. As the walkers lunged in Glenn and Jenna jumped and managed to kill both of them. They looked at each other with a smile. Then they heard more coming and whispers. " Come on we have to find the others." She said and Glenn nodded.

There were three following Jenna and Glenn as they ran through the tunnels following the arrows and when they got to close the stabbed the walkers in the head and they died.

" Glenn! Jenna!" Rick and Hershel's voice echoed through out the prison.

" Rick!" Jenna and Glenn whispered back.

Hershel then stopped to hear the whispers. He didn't say anything he just walked back. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and then out of no where his leg was grabbed and a chunk of his calf was ripped and he screamed in pain.

Rick, Daryl and T ran back to find Hershel yelling in pain. Then he heard others. He couldn't tell if they were whispers or moans. He took a step a closer as Two dark figures came running around the corner and he pulled his gun to shot. Jenna had just about ran into Rick's gun. She stumbled back. " Wooh! Rick its me." Jenna said as Rick lowered his gun in relief. Daryl and T-dog had picked up Hershel and started rushing toward a close room with handcuffs on the door.

Glenn stepped forward and axed the small chain off. The doors opened and Daryl and T laid Hershel down. Glenn held his head as Jenna took Rick's belt and tied it tightly. Hershel was in pain. Rick then acted on impulse and grabbed his axe and started chopping at Hershel's leg. Jenna couldn't believe what she had just seen. He just chopped his leg off. She the tied the belt tighter as he passed out.

" Okay we need to get him back. You two put pressure on this." She said to Glenn and Rick as her over shirt came off and wrapped around what was left of Hershel's leg. She was now only wearing a tank top and a pair of ripped jeans. She was instantly cold but pumping with adrenaline. She got up she noticed a stock room behind them and thought there would be something to stop the bleeding. Daryl watched her every move just incase.

Just as she rounded the corner a crow bar cam flying toward her and just in time her turned her head and ducked. "Jesus." She swore as she fell to the ground. She pulled her gun but it was kicked away by a tall long-haired man who looked down on her with a creepy smile. Then his gun was face to face with her

* * *

BOOM! yeah only took 28 chapters to finally get Jenna and Daryl to make out ;) ahah Hope y'all liked it!


	29. Trouble in our safe haven

Okay sorry for the wait. Well i hope some people don't hate me anymore :)

Review please :)

* * *

Daryl jumped as Jenna fell to the ground and instantly placed his aim to the long haired man's head. " Make one more move and your dead." He said in an angry voice.

" Tomas! Come on man." A skinny white man with blonde hair said.

" Shut up!" Tomas said. " These people are in our space." He said. " And this bitch well…" He trailed off looking Jenna up and down as she stood up slowly.

Jenna didn't waste anytime and noticed the man's vision was to busy looking at her then on where his gun was pointed or his grip. She then acted quickly and made a swift move of the wrist and easily took the gun from his hands. He stumbled his hand and looked pissed. " I'm sorry what did you call me?" She asked with a small smirk pointing his own gun at him.

She walked around slowly with Daryl's crossbow aimed for him and her gun aimed as well. She found a few towels. She took them and left the talking to Daryl. She rushed back to find her shirt soaked with Hershel's blood and him passed out. " Glenn there is a table back there go get it. He can't stay here." She said.

" Alright you boys come out nice and slowly with you hands up." Daryl said and the men looked at Hershel and Jenna.

" What's wrong with him?" The small blonde one asked.

" he got bit." Daryl said.

" Bit?" Tomas said taking a step forward with his fists clenched.

" Wooh! If I were you I would stay right there." Daryl warned. The men were quiet.

Glenn came rushing back with the table and they all lifted a passed out Hershel onto the table. " Daryl let's go!" Rick called as they all left. Tomas's gaze didn't leave Jenna which made Daryl uneasy. "" Daryl come on!" Rick yelled again and then Daryl ran after the group leaving the men behind him.

The men followed the group of men and the girl not knowing who they were and why they were in this place. They had been locked up for ten months after a bad riot broke out. They had no idea why someone was hurt so bad and not in a hospital. So they followed the pretty girl.

" Carl open the door it's Hershel!" Rick yelled and everyone was now on high alert.

The cage door swung open and Rick and Glenn wheeled Hershel into the cell and Jenna was holding the towels to his leg. She was covered in blood herself now and was scared if she let go he would die. Then all her first aid training came screaming back.

Lori was consoling Beth G and Maggie. " Carol!" Jenna called and she came running. " Hershel taught you something right?" She asked. Carol nodded. " Perfect come over here and hold this tightly." Carol gave an odd look to Jenna but then did as told. " Lori you have sheets in your bag right?" Lori nodded and got Carl to run and get them.

" Who is that?" Maggie asked as they all heard some loud voices coming from the other room.

" Some prisoners…" Rick said exchanging looks with Jenna. She just looked back and then he went to talk to the men who Daryl was trying to get to leave.

The bleeding wasn't going to stop with out presser and Jenna's hands kept slipping. " Alright Carol I need you to hold this…"

" Put pressure to stop the bleeding. Got it." She finished the sentence.

" Good." Jenna smiled. Then she was about to leave.

" Wait where are you going?" Lori asked. Jenna looked at her once blue tank top that was now blood-red. She looked at her arms and saw they were covered in blood as well.

" prisoners have to know where the infirmary is right?" She said.

" Wait…" Lori tried but Jenna ignored and walked out to hear the men yelling.

" Well how many you got in there?" Tomas asked.

" To many for you to take on." Rick said.

" Well Cell 3 that's mine man. I still got personal belongings in there." He said taking a step forward.

" That isn't going to happen. We will clear a cell out for you…"

Tomas laughed. " Hell no! This is our prison…"

" Be that as it may you are not getting anywhere near our people." Jenna spoke up. Rick and Daryl looked back at her. She walked closer to Tomas and Daryl gripped tighter on his aim. Tomas's smile crept Jenna and Rick out but she needed information. " Where is the infirmary." Jenna asked.

Tomas laughed. " And why would I tell you." he said crossing his arms.

" its…"

" Shut up Axel!" Tomas shut the blonde man up.

" Well you don't have to tell me where it is, but you seem to be a real annoyance to our people. So tell me where I can find medical supplies and Daryl here wont shoot an arrow through your head." Jenna said with a confident smile. Daryl couldn't help but be proud of her threat.

" He ain't got the balls." Tomas said.

" Yeah? You want to test that theory?" Daryl warned and Tomas looked over at him. The seriousness in his eyes made Tomas laugh.

" Pretty lady and the three guard dogs…" Tomas said to the skinny small black man behind him. " What do you think Dex?" he said.

" Think it's been a while since I had a piece of ass that nice." The skinny kid named Dexter said.

" Yeah well its will be even longer." Jenna said. " Now the infirmary?" She asked.

" Ain't going to tell some smart mouth dumb bitch." Tomas said and Jenna just smiled. " What you smiling at?" he said taking a step forward and before Daryl or Rick could do anything Jenna had already pulled the man's gun on him.

" You ought to be more polite to a women… especially one who has your gun. It's just common sense." She said and Tomas took a step back. Daryl just smiled. She sounded like Merle when he got pissed off but in her own way made it cute yet badass.

" Alright let's everyone just calm down." The small blonde named Axel said. The others gave him a sideways look. " How about we talk about what is going on? Why did you folks break in here? Why don't you just take that man to a hospital?" he asked playing with his fingers.

" How long have you been locked in the closet?" T-Dog asked.

" Going on ten months now." A bigger one names big tiny said. " There was a riot… heard guys going caniable. One guard looked out for us and locked us up in there." He said.

" That was like 200 or so days ago."

" 284..." Axel corrected him. Jenna didn't take her eyes off Tomas. There was something about him that made her uneasy.

" Why don't we take a walk outside." Rick said. " Let you see what the world has become." Rick said relieving some tension. Daryl stepped forward leading the men out and before Jenna could leave Rick stopped her. " Yeah no. You stay here and look after Hershel." Rick said and Jenna was about to argue. " No discussion." He said. Jenna just walked back to the cell rolling her eyes. She felt like a child. Rick was telling her what to do and she didn't like it.

Before Jenna checked on Hershel she went to find Carl and Beth who were sitting up in the top bunk of their cell. They were laughing like normal kids should. Jenna smiled then looked at the blood on her shirt. She then flashed back to reality and went to find Carol holing on to Hershel's leg tightly as Lori held Beth. G. Jenna felt bad for her and Maggie. Their father may not making it and that was scary.

" Alright let's see how this is going…" Jenna said to her self as she walked in and was looked up at by all four women. " You get the bleeding to stop?" She asked kneeling down to Carol. She shrugged. Jenna then moved closer and Carol moved away. Jenna removed the blood soaked towel and looked at the wound. She sighed. The bleeding had stopped but they needed the medical supplies or Hershel may not make it. " well its slowed down." She said and Maggie and Beth G sighed. " Until we have medical supplies its just going to be a waiting game." Jenna said.

" Wait you can't do anything?" Carol asked in a rude tone.

" What do you want me to do Carol? I don't have bandages, sucers or more clothes." Jenna said not even looking at the women. Carol huffed and walked out.

And hour went by and all Jenna could do was sit and wait for the prisoners to tell them where the medical supplies were. Then a clank of the metal door made Jenna sigh in relief.

" here." Carl said placing a bag of everything Jenna needed to fix Hershel.

" Where did you get all this?" Lori asked. Jenna already knew the answer and Lori wasn't going to like it.

" Found the infirmary. Killed two walkers." He smiled. He was proud he helped.

Then Lori went off on a rant about how dangerous it was and Carl talked back and Beth G yelled back and Carl stormed off. Jenna ignored all this and just focused on sowing up the open gash and wrapping bandages around the wound. When Jenna was done Hershel's breathing leveled out and Maggie and Beth G smiled. Jenna just shook her head and knew he wasn't clear yet.

" Okay I am going to wash up… Lori keep an eye in his breathing.. anything changes come and find me." Jenna said. Lori nodded.

Jenna had found the small shower room her and the others used to wash all the blood off. She sighed as the cold water hit her and she watched the water turn to red. When she was done she let her hair dry and it curled by itself. She put on a clean tank top and cleaner pants. She still had some blood under her finger nails and she didn't know how to get it out. So she sat in her cell for a minute listening to the quiet. At that moment she was tired and felt useless. Hershel didn't need her help anymore because he had started to breathe normally now they just needed to wait for him to wake up.

* * *

" You can't be serious?" Rick's voice entered the cell block along with all the others. " You want them in a cell next to you?" Jenna got up to see Rick and T-Dog arguing.

" That isn't what I'm saying." T-dog tried to say.

" What's going on?" Jenna asked walking into the room where Rick, Daryl, T-Dog and the prisoners were.

" your boys are going to spot us some weapons so we can clear a block out ourselves." Tomas winked at Jenna. " Going to need my piece back girly." He said.


	30. Tomas

Hey everyone! sorry about the wait... I have been busy with things and stuff... lol Well here we go :) I plan on posting a lot of chapters so REVIEW!

Love y'all!

Enjoy!

* * *

Jenna just shook her head. Then she realized she had taken out the bullets left in it a while ago so she gave it to him. She got odd looks, they underestimated her. " Great the less we see of you the better." She said.

Rick really didn't want Jenna to follow him and the group but she wouldn't stay. Daryl didn't feel right about her coming being so close to the prisoners but he knew well enough that she was going to make sure those guys were as far as they could be away from her and the rest of their group.

Rick had told the prisoners so many times not to go all prison riot on the walkers but sure enough the first group they encountered all five of them started stabbing and kicking, but nowhere near the head.

" They are just going to get them selves killed." Daryl added.

" problem solved then." T-Dog rolled his eyes. Jenna just nodded. She watched as eventually the walkers fell and the prisoners kicked them in the head over and over.

Once finished they all had these weird smiles. Like they had accomplished something. " Proud of yourselves?" She asked sarcastically. She even took a step forward. Again Tomas was in front of the others. The biggest one Tiny looked afraid and was slowly taking steps back. " Are you done? Because we have a prison to clear and place to find for you. So next time take the knife and put it in an eye socket." Jenna said. " Got it?"

" You don't got to tell me how to kill a man." Tomas sounded happy. Jenna just looked at the man who had the whole psycho serial killer look.

" apparently we do." Rick stepped in before Daryl could. He could see the anger just taking over Daryl. Tomas laughed.

" AHH!" Tiny's scream made them all jump. A walker had snuck up on them and managed to scratch him down the back. Tomas ran along with the others and his gun went off.

" Are you insane!" Daryl said. " Can't just be popping off rounds… sound carries asshole." Daryl said. Jenna couldn't help but smile at Daryl and his unknowing protective voice tone.

" Look guys I'm fine…" Tiny said over and over as Rick looked at the large scratch down his back. Jenna couldn't help feel bad. Tiny was quiet and not threatening and she figured he was in for drugs or robbery. Didn't seem like the violent type.

" I'm sorry…" Rick started.

Jenna watched as the prisoners started to yell as Rick. They wanted him or her to save Tiny like Hershel. Tomas was behind Jenna just looking at her. Daryl was just beside Jenna trying his best not to punch Tomas out as his eyes scanned Jenna. She was unaware then when he finally realized Tiny was screwed he stepped up and found his nature. He pushed Jenna right out of the way making her crumble into Daryl who instantly caught her.

When Jenna felt Tomas push her over she prayed Daryl was paying attention as she fell against him. Like a reflex he caught her and held her tight as she just watched as suddenly Tomas' crowbar started beating Tiny to death. Daryl and Jenna just watched then looked at each other. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Rick did the same.

Tomas stopped once he felt his whole body covered in the man's blood. He didn't care people were staring and he even enjoyed beating the man to death. He let out a smile as the blood splashed his face. " Problem solved. Can we move on." He said as he pulled away and started walking next to Dexter. Jenna and T-Dog looked at each other as she moved away from Daryl's arms. She just followed the men and so did the other two prisoners. Daryl and Rick were behind.

" You see the look on his face." Daryl pointed out.

" He makes one move."

" Just give me a signal." Daryl and Rick nodded in agreement.

* * *

Tomas was only supposed to open one door but he was starting to get tired of being told what to do. So he opened both doors. That had walkers banging at it. " I said one!" Rick yelled as everyone got ready to kill what ever came at them.

" Sorry bro… shit happens." he said and looked over at Jenna and winked. She ignored this.

As the heard of walkers came for them they all killed what they saw. Rick was closely watching Tomas and the rest of the prisoners. Then the knife came to close to his head on purpose and that's when Jenna saw it. Tomas was going to kill Rick. So she acted quicker then he did. She moved to where Rick was standing. Then before she could regret the decision Tomas had pushed a walker at Rick and he fell. All the walkers had stopped pouring out of the doors and Tomas made his move on the girl now even closer to him. He saw the man with the crossbow who was the biggest threat help Rick up as Jenna turned her back to him.

Jenna looked back to make sure Rick was alright. Daryl had killed the walker and helped him up as they exchanged looks. Then she felt someone snaking arms around her. Before she could react Tomas had her whole body pressed against him. She had made the mistake of turning her back to him.

Everyone was so busy watching Rick and Daryl they didn't even see Tomas grab Jenna until he had put his knife to her neck and picked her up and started to run. " Let got of me!" is what everyone heard as Tomas started to run as a struggling Jenna fought him. He had made it out the door.

Daryl and Rick's neck snapped to the voice and then noticed Tomas basically drag Jenna out the doors. The acted quickly and chased after them. But Tomas knew the prison better and found a closet and pulled her in as she fought with all her might. Then the door closed tightly. She could hear Rick and Daryl banging on the door and she then realized it was pretty dark.

" Now sit still and this wont hurt." He said as she felt that knife pierce her side. She let out a muffled yell. Daryl yelled her name as the tried to get the door open. Then she moved away as the knife came out and into her shoulder. She couldn't believe after everything she was going to die this way. NO! She said and saw Beth's face and Daryl's fly by her. She kicked and yelled mostly in pain. Then she had remembered one of the other things Shane had taught her. She waited till he came closer with the knife and as he did he grabbed his wrist and forced it up and with a small amount of strength easily broke his wrist. He yelled out in pain. Tomas stumbled back and as he did Jenna didn't even hesitate. She grabbed her gun that was still tucked in the back of her jeans and shot Tomas right in the head as he came at her with rage again.

" Jenna!" Daryl pounded on the door as he started to panic. Of course the serial killer would make a move. Why didn't he see that!? You are supposed to protect her you dumbass. He said to himself.

" Jenna?" Rick called as the shot rang out and it was quiet. He couldn't image what he would do if the door opened and Jenna was dead. He would die a bit him self. He was sure Daryl was in the same boat.

It was quiet for a second. Then the skinny Dexter saw his opportunity to run. T-Dog was going to chase after him when the shot rang out and he jumped. He hoped Jenna was alright. He then looked back and saw Dexter was gone. While Daryl and Rick kicked and hit the door. They were trying so hard to get it open.

Jenna just stood in pain as she saw Tomas' body fall to the ground dead. Then she heard all the shouting. She then had to hold her side. She could barely move without pain. So took a breath and then reached for the door. She gripped the handle tight and unlocked it. She then opened it. She almost fell over as a flashlight hit her face and she clutched the door frame.

" Remind me again why I didn't stay with Hershel?" She asked with a small laugh.


	31. Nights end

Rick and Daryl rushed to her side to help her stand. The Rick let go and she almost fell over but Daryl caught her. She looked over at Rick and T-Dog who had Axel and Oscar on their knees.

" We had nothing to do with that!" Axel panicked.

" and I'm supposed to believe that!" Rick's gun switched aims.

" Hey mister I may like my pharmaceuticals but I aint no killer! That was Dexter and Tomas! Not me! Please I don't want to die!" Axel said but Oscar said nothing. Jenna could see the small amount of innocence in their eyes.

She could feel the blood leak out of her and then she started to get dizzy. She had one arm around Daryl as both of his help her. She then clutched his shirt by the chest and help on in pain. " Rick… come on… just leave them…" She said.

" Daryl get her back to the cells." Rick said. " Me and T with handle this." He ordered Daryl.

Daryl didn't need to be told twice. But Jenna just had to say something. " Rick." She said and was going to keep going.

" Go now Daryl!" He nearly yelled.

Daryl's grip on Jenna tightened and he lead her back to the cell. He could feel her blood on his shirt but couldn't take his eyes off the path. The front of his shirt was bunched in her hand as she tried not to make any noise. He could see the pain in her eyes. He felt so guilty that he didn't do anything to avoid the pain.

" Sometime I wish you weren't so stubborn." He said to her.

She let out a small painful laugh. " Starting to agree with you there." She said and held her side tightly. She looked over at the angry face of Daryl. He was worried and she could see it. " I killed him." She paused and he looked at her. " So stop with the worrying." She smiled.

" Can't help it." He said quietly. " Carl open the door." Daryl said as they entered the cell block.

" What is it what happened?" Carol's voice came running thinking something had gone wrong and Daryl was hurt. " Oh…. Jenna. Are you alright?" Carol said sounding worried but Jenna saw the small smile Carol was trying to hide.

Jenna ignored Carol and Daryl helped her to a cell and sat her down. Hershel came in just seconds later. She lifted her shirt and he just nodded. It was like Hershel was expecting someone to get hurt. He already had medical supplies ready.

With in a matter of an hour Hershel had her stitched up and she wasn't in too much pain. " Thanks." She smiled to him. Hershel nodded and then cleared out. Daryl stood at the door while Jenna put another shirt on. He shook his head at her. " What?" She asked.

"Nothin." He said.

" Daryl come here." She said patting the bed where she sat. He walked in and sat next to her. She looked at him and smiled. She kissed his cheek and then laid her head on his shoulder. He just smiled. Then it was quiet and the night went on.

* * *

Short chapter. So i decided to split this. This is the end of Run Rich girl Run. I will have the next part of the story up with in an hour! Then we get into the Prison troubles ;)

Thanks for all who favourite and followed! Love you all!


End file.
